Song of the Mountain
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: What happens when Laerwen's intuition takes her on a journey with thirteen dwarves, a wizard and her adoptive father hobbit? Will a romance spark between Laerwen and a dwarf, or will his jealous brother get in the way? Kili/OC Fili/OC BTW! I do NOT own anything or any characters in the hobbit movie or book!
1. Chapter 1

**Laerwen's POV**

A sharp poke to my aching ribs caused my eyes to fly open. I blinked once, then twice, taking in a clear blue sky above me. I blinked again and then wiggled my extremities, which protested painfully. I moved to sit up, but upon growing dizzy, I laid my head back down on what felt like springy moss. I stared up at the sky a few moments until a smallish voice broke through the fog hazing my mind.

"Are you alright?"

I turned my head towards the voice, only to see a rather small man crouching next to me. His face was one of utter astonishment but his eyes were full of concern. I put a hand against the ground to try and help myself sit up, and though my vision swam, I managed it.

Again, the small man asked, "Are you alright?"

I blinked at him a few times, moved my lips, tongue and jaw silently and then croaked, "I-I believe so."

The tiny man let loose a small sigh, "Oh, thank goodness... But, if I may... What In all of Middle Earth are you doing in my garden?"

I blinked at him, confused beyond belief, then looked around at my surroundings. There was a neat looking rose bush sitting just to my right and to my left was a tiny bubbling fountain.

Taking in things further away, I noticed a round door attached to a house built into a hill. I put a hand up to my aching head, and whispered, "I honestly have no idea..."

The little man let out a slightly exasperated sounding huff, "well this certainly is odd! People just don't appear in other people's gardens out of nowhere!"

Trying to blink away the pounding headache I had, I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a thin, white, cap-sleeved dress that reached only to my knees. Upon further inspection I realized I was wearing nothing on my feet. I felt my hair swish as a slight breeze swooped through the garden. I turned to face the little man, "where am I?"

He scoffed, "you're at my home, Bag-End, in Hobbiton, a part of the Shire." He stood up and brushed off the seat of his pants. "would you like some tea?"

I gave him a look of utter confusion before saying yes. He then proceeded to help me up, and I observed that I was almost two and a half feet taller than him. We must have made an interesting sight, walking around to his front door.

Upon entering, I found myself in a neat little home, with many open spaces and many branching halls. I almost hit my head on the low hanging chandelier, but I was short enough to fit under the circular arches. Feeling quite clumsy, I attempted to gracefully lower myself into the seat the little man had just offered me. I turned my head this way and that, trying to take in as much of my unfamiliar surroundings as possible.

The tiny man set a lovely china tea set in front of me saying, "You know, I never did catch your name, but mine is Bilbo Baggins."

I swallowed the lump in my throat when a ghost of a memory flutters across the back of my mind. "I-my name is Laerwen."

Bilbo put out his hand for me to shake saying, "it's quite the pleasure to meet you!"

I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well!"

Bilbo gently lifted a teacup from the tray he had brought in earlier, asking as he passed me the fragile china, "Your name is quite lovely, is it Elvish?"

I looked down into my teacup, "You know, I honestly cannot remember... And to be quite honest I have no idea who I am, what I am, or how I came to be in your garden."

Bilbo gave me another strange look, "you can't recall anything besides your name?"

I almost leaped for joy when two more wisps of thoughts passed through my brain, "I Just recalled my age! I'm fifteen in human years, which I am fairly positive that's what I am. Human."

Bilbo smiled, "well at least you can remember some things!" He looked conflicted for a moment before saying, "you know this may sound a bit rude, but would you like to live with me until you regain your memory?"

I just about leaped out of my chair, "that would be wonderful!" I sobered quickly, "Though I may not remember anything else at all..."

Bilbo shook his head, "no matter! I have a feeling that something is going to happen for the better!" He then showed me to a cozy little bedroom with two tiny beds. Looking from the beds to me and then back to the beds, he decided to push them together to make one larger bed. Bilbo looked up at me, "I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do for n-"

I pulled him into a light hug, "Thank you so much! You have been too kind! What you have right here is more than enough!" I smiled at him and turned around, noticing he had a slightly surprised smile teasing his lips.

"W-well I'll leave you to rest then! Just call if you need anything!" Bilbo left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

_Three years later..._

"Laerwen! Laerwen, _come back_!" Mr. Proudfoot's pleading shouts rang in my ears. "You haven't finished your lessons!"

I turned, a smile on my face, "I'm sorry, Mr. Proudfoot, but Bilbo was expecting me back ten minutes ago!"

"But he _knew_ you had lessons today!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Proudfoot!" I laughed and ran faster down the gravel lane, rocks digging into the soft soles of my feet. For living without shoes the past three years, my soles were incredibly soft. I ignored the pinching pain and shouts of exasperation as I flew down the street, scattering Hobbits, animals and produce alike. I grinned as I leaped up the cobblestone steps to Bilbo's big green door.

"Bilbo, I'm home!" I hung my small leather schoolbag on a peg in the hall and brushed the dirt off of the hem of my favorite sage green dress.

"Laerwen, darling! You're late!" Bilbo Baggins walked through the arch connecting the hall to the kitchen, shaking his head and a finger at me. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

I smiled shyly, "I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell Mr. Proudfoot and he almost didn't let me leave lessons!"

Bilbo shook his head again, this time a small smile playing at his lips, "I suppose you ran right out of his house again, didn't you? You need to be more polite about these things, Laerwen!"

"I'm sorry. But you said you had a surprise for me, and it sounded important! I'm Just so excited!" I fairly hopped for joy, but stopped myself for fear of hitting my head on the chandelier above me.

Bilbo sighed exasperatedly, "oh, alright I suppose right now is a good a time as any! Come on, into the living room! On with you!" He smiled as I ducked into my larger than hobbit sized chair near the fire. He had had this chair specially made for me a month after I had been living with him, and my bed had been built six months after that.

Bilbo slipped into his room for a moment before returning with a rather large box tied with a emerald green ribbon. "Here you are my dear," he placed the box on my lap with a gentle smile.

"Happy birthday!"

I grinned and tugged gently on the ribbon; I was going to save it and put it in my box already full of ribbons. I then lifted open the lid of the box and sighed, pulling out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen! It was red and sunny yellow with gold embroidery on the ends of the elbow length sleeves and around the seam at the bottom. Lace lined the sleeves, squared collar and bottom of the dress. I placed the box on the ground and stood up, pressing the dress against me.

"Oh Bilbo, it's beautiful!" I twirled once, making Bilbo's smile grow even more.

"Go and put it on for me, I want to see it on you!" Bilbo waved a hand at me. "I'll get the tea ready while I'm waiting!"

I very nearly ran to my room, tripping on the rug in the hall. I threw off my green dress and gently tugged the new one over my head. I looked at the mirror in the corner and was stunned my the beauty before me. The dress fit me perfectly, making every nonexistent curve show nicely.

I reached up a hand to move my hair scarf behind my shoulder, but stilled when my fingertips grazed the fabric. After a moment's hesitation, I pulled it off, ignoring the pins still stuck in my scalp. A wave of curly mahogany colored locks fell around my shoulders and I gasped.

I was beautiful.

I had never felt so gorgeous in all my life, what little of my life I remembered. I heard a small sigh and turned to see Bilbo standing in the doorway. I blushed when he said, "Laerwen, you look beautiful!"

I giggled shyly and said, "you're supposed to say that, you're my adoptive father!"

Bilbo shook his head, "no. I mean it! And this is only the third time I've seen your beautiful hair!"

I sighed, feeling a lump grow in my throat, "Well at least you think so! Thank you so much for the dress Bilbo! And for the compliment."

Bilbo waved away my thanks, "it's not everyday I get to spoil my adoptive daughter! Come on, there's still more in the box!" He grabbed my hand and I laughed as he pulled me back into the living room. I sat back in my chair and lifted the box into my lap once again.

This time I pulled out a small book about how to mix your own paint in the wild, a new set of tiny detail brushes, a thin gold chain and a small leather bookmark. I flew out of my chair and embraced a surprised hobbit. "Thank you so much, Bilbo! I couldn't have asked for better gifts!"

I sniffed and Bilbo patted my shoulder.

"You're very welcome Laerwen... Now! shall we take our tea?"

I giggled and took my favorite green china tea cup from Bilbo's outstretched hand, "Tea sounds lovely!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Three days later..._

I was weeding the garden when I heard somone come up the lane. At once, Bilbo said, "Good morning!" as was proper Hobbit manners.

A slow gruff voice answered, "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it ir not; or that you feel especially good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

The new voice paused, and I could almost hear Bilbo's smile, "all of them at once! And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobbacco out of doors, into the bargain. If you have a pipe about you, sit down and have a fill of mine! There's no hurry, we have all the day before us!"

I grinned at Bilbo's perfect manners, and stifled a giggle at how happy he sounded. He had woken up in much the same good mood this morning. I had come out of my room to find him bustling about the kitchen baking seed cakes and singing to himself.

I saw the last wisps of one of Bilbo's impressive smoke rings float away when the stranger said, "very pretty! But I have no time to blow smoke rings this morning." I thought, at the time, that this reply to Bilbo's hospitality very rude. I was soon to learn that it was the way of things with this stranger.

The stranger spoke again, "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone." at the word adventure, I had slipped behind the rose bush next to the house and settled myself behind it to spy on the stranger.

To my surprise, the man was old with a great grey beard and a pointy blue hat that reached to the sky. The old man also had a large wooden walking stick that twisted at the top, and he was wearing long grey robes that drug on the ground.

Bilbo piped up, "I should think so!- In these parts! We are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner! I can't think what anybody sees in them." I frowned, I didn't think an adventure sounded too bad. Though, I blanched at the thought of missing dinner. I watched in horror as Bilbo pulled out his morning papers, completely dismissing the stranger without even a nod of his head!

Mortified at Bilbo's sudden lack of manners, I watched the face of the old man. He just smiled and stared at Bilbo, a sort of _knowing_ look on his face. Bilbo seemed to get a bit flustered under his gaze and again to my horror, snapped, "Good morning! We don't want any adventures here, thank you! You might try over The Hill or across The Water."

I rubbed my face in exhasperation, causing the rose bush to rustle. "What a lot of things you do use 'good morning' for!" the stranger sounded a bit exhasperated himself, now. "Now you mean that you want to get rid of me, and that it won't be good till I move off."

As I moved to stand, Bilbo tried to recover by saying, "not at all, not at all, my dear sir! Let me see, I don't think I know your name?"

The stranger let out a chuckle, "yes, yes my dear sir!- And I do know your name, Mr. Bilbo Baggins. And you do know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me! To think that I should have lived to be 'good-morninged' by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

I brushed off my skirt but paused upon hearing the name Gandalf. Mr. Proudfoot had spoken of him once, but I couldn't remember what it was he'd said. I was quite surprised when I heard Bilbo say, "Gandalf, Gandalf! Good gracious me! Not the wandering wizard who-"

I stopped listening and instead focused on the fact that this Gandalf was a _wizard_. I'd never seen one, that I knew of, and I had no idea what it was that a wizard did. I stepped out from behind the rose bush, hearing only snippets of a conversation about Gandalf's firewo-... Suddenly Mr. Proudfoot's words about Gandalf came floating back at me, "_these fireworks are good, but Gandalf the Grey's were always much better_..."

I peered around the rose bush my ears trained back on the conversation. "I beg your pardon, but I had no idea you were still in business," Bilbo tapped his lips with his now empty pipe.

"Where else should I be?" Gandalf chuckled again. "All the same I am pleased to find you remember something about me. You seem to remember my fireworks kindly, at any rate, and that is not without hope. Indeed for your old Grandfather Took's sake, and for the sake of poor Belladonna, I will give you what you asked for."

Bilbo brought his head up a little in confusion, "I beg your pardon, I haven't asked for anything!"

Gandalf shook his head, smiling, "yes, you have! Twice now. My pardon. I give it you. In fact I will go so far as to send you on this adventure. Very amusing for me, very good for you- and profitable too, very likely if you ever get over it..."

Suddenly, I found myself staring directly in the very blue eyes of the wizard. "And who is your little gardener, my dear Bilbo?" Gandalf then gestured with his staff to me and Bilbo turned his head in surprise.

"Laerwen?! How long have you been there?!" Bilbo was looking from me to Gandalf and then back again.

"I-I-not very long..." I stuttered a soft reply, mortified that I'd been caught. I shuffled my bare feet against the grass.

Gandalf looked at me strangely, "Laerwen? Is that Elvish?"

I blushed, "I'm sorry sir, I do not know."

Gandalf's gaze turned to one of interest, "Intriguing."

I twiddled my thumbs behind my back as Gandalf turned back to Bilbo, "My dear Bilbo, are you going to join me on this adventure of mine?"

Bilbo turned to the wizard, sputtering, "Sorry! I don't want any adventures, thank you. Not today. Good morning! But please come to tea- Anytime you like! Why not tomorrow? Come tomorrow! Goodbye! Come Laerwen!" And with that Bilbo stalked into Bag-End and shut the door behind me, but not before I gave Gandalf a small, apologetic smile. The grey wizard returned my smile with a slight nod and a tiny, knowing smirk of his own. I decided right then that I liked this strange man who called himself a wizard.

The next morning...

I woke to the sounds of birds chirping at my window, and I fairly hopped out of bed to pull on a pretty pink dress and pin up my unruly hair in a simple white and gold hair scarf. I ran outside and breathed in the fresh scent of the dew and drew my shawl around my shoulders. Finding myself walking to the garden, I picked a few mint leaves for my morning tea and strode back inside.

I turned to the cabinets after having set the water to boil, and pulled out a large bowl. Soon after, I rummaged through the pantry until I found everything I needed to start a batch of seed cakes. Bilbo came out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily when the scent of the cakes wafted through the air.

"What in all of Middle Earth are you doing up so -yawn- early?"

I smiled at my adoptive father, "making cakes and pies to bring to the neighbors."

"Why on earth are you doing that?"

"Because it seemed a nice thing to do!" I turned back to the recipe book I had been reading and huffed. "It appears this recipe requires fresh eggs, and we seem to be out of them." I slapped my hands together to remove most of the flour, and walked to the mantel where our small money box rested. Pulling out a few gold coins, I turned to the coat pegs and pulled on my green coat. "I'm going to the market Bilbo, I shant be long!"

Bilbo gaved me a confused look, sleep still in his eyes, but then he shrugged his shoulders and said, "is that mint tea in the pot?"

I giggled, "yes Bilbo, see you later!" I walked out the door and ran down the lane. Not even the sharp rocks beneath my feet could deterr my wonerful mood! Why was I in such a good mood?

I honestly have no idea.

_After the market..._

Walking back through the door, I found Bilbo looking at me, his eyes full of wonder. "H-how many seed cakes did you make?!"

I laughed, "Twenty! And I'm about to make twenty pies!"

Bilbo nearly fainted, "do you really need to make so many?"

I pouted, "I'm having a wonderful day Bilbo, and I feel like making others happy as well! And if you don't mind, I'm going to make a huge feast for dinner as well!"

"What?! Why?!"

I shook my head, "We are having company you know!"

"But that was only tea!"

"Yes I know, but I have a feeling that we are going to need more than tea Bilbo." I almost never got the feeling I suddenly had in my stomach, but when I did, it was usually accurate.

This _Bilbo knew, so he just shook his head and retreated to his study. Laughing silently at his back, I returned to the kitchen and my pies._

_Later that afternoon..._

"Thank you, Laerwen!" Mrs. Premula Burrows patted my hand and took the pie from my fingers. "We always love getting your famous blackberry pies!"

I smiled sheepishly. Up until a few years ago, I had never recieved many compliments, so when they came, I hardly knew what to do with myself. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Burrows! I hope you have a lovely day!"

"Thank you so much, my dear! And you as well!" Mrs. Burrows smiled before she slowly shut the purple door.

As I was walking back to Bilbo's house, a male Hobbit stopped me in the road. "Miss Laerwen! Are you giving out your famous pies and cakes again?" I turned to see Moro Brownlock, an aging Hobbit that kept a beautiful herb garden. "You must allow me to ask for one!"

I laughed, making the old Hobbit smile, "Sure Mr. Underhill! would you like an apple pie, or a seed cake?"

"You are too good to me, girl!" the elderly man chuckled. "Alright, a seed cake then!"

I handed him one out of my basket and he left, a smile on his face, "Thank you again, Miss Laerwen! You are just too kind to and old Hobbit!"

With a renewed spring in my step, I proceeded to Bilbo's house, only to find him in his study, poring over his newest novel. With a slight smirk, I noticed it was an adventure story. "Bilbo, I'm back!"

"Oh, alright!"

"I met Mr. Brownlock on the road."

"Did you now? Did he take a pie again?"

"No, a seedcake."

"He's quite fond of those isn't he?"

"That he is..." I paused by the opening to his study. "Bilbo?"

"Yes?" He finally looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, choosing my words carefully, "Was that man, Gandalf, serious about going on an

adventure?"

Bilbo's face went pale, and immediately I regretted asking. Bilbo turned to look out the window, his face suddenly wistful, "Y-yes... I think he was..." I left Bilbo to his thoughts.

_Later that evening..._

I was in the middle of making a stew when the first knock came. I listened as Bilbo opened the door and heard a rough accented voice say, "Dwalin... At your service."

I giggled as Bilbo fiddled with his dressing gown and said, "Bilbo Baggins at yours." Then Bilbo scuttled backwards as heavy footsteps walked through the door, "D-do we know each other?"

"No," I heard the laugh in the tone of this mysterious Dwalin's voice. I peeked around the corner but whipped back into the kitchen when I saw who this Dwalin was... _He was a Dwarf!_

I retreated into the hall, trying to remain unseen, then tiptoed into my room. If there was a guest like this then I was going to make the right impression! I washed my face, my hands and my feet, tossed on my red dress, tied my hair in a midnight blue hair scarf, and clasped my new gold chain around my neck. I then grabbed a clean emerald green apron from the laundry hamper and tiptoed back into the kitchen.

Dwalin was sitting at the table eating one of my seed cakes, a mug of ale in front of him. As I turned back to the pot of stew above the fire, another knock sounded. I let Bilbo get the door again, I was far too nervous to be seen just yet.

A soft, older voice swept down the hall, making me smile immediately, "Balin, at your service!" Whoever they were they sounded like a wonderful person! I started giggling when I watched Balin and Dwalin's reunion. Supposedly they were brothers, one tall and muscular, with tattoos and furs, the other short, wide, with white hair and a scholarly look. When they saw each other they butted heads, not even phased after the harsh contact.

I tried to contain my mirth at Bilbo's reaction; he was sitting by the open door still, sputtering at how they had walked in uninvited. I heard him saying something about how he rather liked having guests but he preferred to know who they were and when they were coming before they appeared at his doorstep.

I turned to the cabinets, taking down glass after glass, sensing that these two were not alone. My gut had yet again been right when another louder knock resounded. Bilbo opened the door, only for us both to hear, "Fili... and Kili... at your service!" There were _two_ this time! and they sounded _young_!

I could hardly keep from dropping the glass in my hand when one of them spoke, "you must be Mr. Boggins!" I almost melted at the low resonance of the Dwarf's voice. I could care less if he had pronounced Bilbo's name wrong, I just wanted to hear him speak again. My wish was soon granted when he said, "What?! has it been cancelled?!" I almost cried at the dissapointment in his voice.

The dwarf accompanying him spoke next, "nobody told us!"

Bilbo stuttered for a second before saying, "no! nothings be-nothings been cancelled!"

"That's a reflief!" My stomach flipped when I heard the dwarves enter the hall. One dwarf, the one without the deep voice, said to Bilbo, "Careful with these, I've just had them sharpened," to which Bilbo gave a slight 'oof'.

I giggled when the one with the deep voice said, "Nice place this! do it yeself?"

"N-no, it's been in the family for years- _That is my mother's glory box_! Could you _please_ not do that!"

All of a sudden, Dwalin barrelled into the hall, "Fili, Kili! Come on, give us a hand!"

"Mister Dwalin!" The one with the deep voice came into veiw, Dwalin's meaty hand on his shoulder. I couldn't help but gape at him from the shadows. The dwarf with the glorious voice was _beautiful_! He was simply _perfect_! He had shoulder length ebony locks, tan skin, gorgeous moss brown eyes, and dark stubble on his face and halfway down his neck. I was smitten from the first glance.

I broke out of my reverie when Balin said, "Let's shove this in the hallway, or we'll never get everyone in!"

"Everyone?! How many more are there?!" Bilbo's stressed tones made me glad I was hidden in the shadows of the kitchen. I did give a nervous smile though, when Bilbo suddenly yelled at the calling bell, shouting how no one was home, how there were too many dwarves in his dining room and how if this was some sort of a joke he was not amused.

When he opened the door, a huge crash resounded and the stomping of many dwarves came from the hall. A whispered, "Gandalf," made me perk up my ears. Gandalf was here?! Finally! I wiped my hands on my apron, and then thought better of showing myself to the dwarves just yet. I waited until they were all seated at the table before bringing out platters of turkey and bread.

When I stepped into the room, all conversation hushed, much to my embarressment. I set down each tray without so much as a clink against the table and retreated silently into the kitchen to spoon stew into the mass of bowls on trays. The roar of conversation that had stopped when I entered returned as only a slight murmur. I was horrified! I was paranoid they were talking about something I had done, or hadn't done.

My face was beet red when I returned to the dining room, my arms full of bowls of stew. I set one in front of each of the dwarves, the silence again deafening. The dwarf called Balin was the first to speak to me. He gave me a small smile and said, "thank you milady!"

I blushed and returned his smile, continuing to place bowls of stew on the table. As I set the last one down I noticed that half of the dwarves had already dug in, and exclamations of approval reached my pink ears.

"This is the food of legend!"

"I doubt Bombur could make anything better!"

"How does it taste so _divine_?!"

"And I thought the_ turkey _was good!"

My face must have been as red as a tomato when Gandalf finally caught my eye. He gave me a slight nod of approval and a quick smile before I ducked back into the kitchen. I was glad the

Dwarves ilked my cooking, usually the only one I cooked for was Bilbo, and I only ever _baked_ for Bilbo and the neighbors.

I took a deep breath and brought out my freshest pies, still hot out of the oven. One was strawberry rhumbarb and the other was blackberry. I set them down and slowly cut them, dishing them out when the roar of conversation again lulled. I was so proud of myself when I noticed the pies had turned out perfectly! The crusts were flaky and light and the fillings were thick and gooey. I couldn't help but flash a proud smile at the empty pie dishes.

I brushed a hand against my forehead, a satisfied smirk on my face when I noticed a Dwarf with a funny hat looking at me strangely. "Milady," he said. "These pies are simply amazing!"

I blushed, "thank you very much, Mr.?" I paused unsure of what his name was.

Luckily he came to my rescue with an attractive smile, "Bofur, milady."

"Thank you Bofur, I'm glad you like them." I smiled at him and blanched a little internally when the dwarf's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Gloin's the name, milady, and that stew you brought us earlier was great too!"

"Nori, milady, and it wasn't just great, it was brilliant!"

A chorus of 'ayes' followed, making me blush deeper. I brushed my hair scarf over my shoulder when another dwarf spoke, "Aye, your cooking is divine, but I don't believe we know your name."

I looked in the direction of the voice, seeing another white haired dwarf sitting next to a very young looking dwarf. I felt the smile fall from my face. I didn't know how much the dwarves like Elves, seeing as my name was Elvish.

Gandalf saved me, "Master dwarves, I hope you will allow me to properly introduce you." He turned to me and smiled reassuringly, "this, my friends, is lady Laerwen, a human that has been staying with our gracious little host, who I believe is gawking at his empty pantry." He then gestured to the dwarf closest to me, a smallish, young looking dwarf with a slingshot hanging out of his pocket, "this is Ori."

The next one was the dwarf who had asked me my name, Dori he was. Beyond him were Gloin, a fierce looking red haired and bearded dwarf, and Oin, a grey haired and robed dwarf with an ear trumpet. Going on down the line Gandalf pointed out Nori, with hair that looked like a star, Dwalin, the burly dwarf from earlier, Balin, the nice elderly one, Bofur, the one with the charming smile and delightful accent, Bifur, who had an _axe_ in his head, and Bombur, with a rather rotund waistband.

Gandalf then gave me a slightly knowing smile and introduced the last two dwarves on the end. "And these... are Fili," He pointed to a blonde dwarf with extremely handsome features and a glorious blonde and braided beard. "And Kili." I conciously had to keep my jaw from dropping at the sight of the deep voiced dwarf from earlier.

I felt my neck go hot when his gaze reached mine, and I hardly heard the combined, "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Laerwen" that echoed from each of the dwarves. Suddenly Bilbo appeared out of nowhere and the roar of conversation resumed. I was now introduced and apparently they were all a little more comfortable with me. I turned to see Gandalf smiling down at a flustered Bilbo.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them!" I giggled and escaped to the sitting room for some quiet.

I heard a frustrated huff and then Bilbo snapped, "I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Another, smaller voice answered, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" I almost cried at the politeness of the dwarf, whom I suspected to be Ori.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." I reached the arch of the sitting room just as the blonde dwarf, Fili, threw one of Bilbo's best plates down the hall. I sighed in relief when Kili caught it, pipe in one hand, plate in the other. But I gasped again and covered my eyes when Kili threw it into the kitchen. Upon _not_ hearing breaking glass, I peeked through my fingers.

Bilbo's strained voice shouted, "Don't throw them! They're over a hundred years old!" Then he positively shrieked at the rest of the dwarves who were sort of having a miniature sword fight with the knives and forks, "Don't do that, you'll blunt them!"

I smiled slightly when Bofur said, "Oh, you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" I just about fainted after Kili began singing, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks!"

Fili took up the song, "mash the bottles, burn the corks!"

The other dwarves began singing too, "chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins _hates_!"

The song continued:

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

splash the wine on every door!"

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!"

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

I laughed with glee as Kili and Fili and the other dwarves tossed dish after dish into the air, propelling them into the kitchen where Bifur caught them all without looking and washed them. I just about fell over when I saw Bilbo's face after he'd seen the dishes all washed and neatly stacked on the table. I then retreated into my room to get ready for bed.

Wiping the mirth from my eyes, I began to undress, hoping that no one would be able to see through the sheet I had hung over the archway to my room. I slipped out of my dress and returned it to my wardrobe, unclasped my necklace and put it on my dresser, took out my prettiest and most favored night gown, and slipped out of my chemise.

It being a rather chilly night, I quickly slid into my nightgown and pulled on my thin white silk robe after it, tying it securely around my tiny waist. I then undid my hair scarf, and rehid my locks in a light pink one, making quite sure no hair was showing.

While I was moving about my bedroom, I heard a loud knocking at the door and thought to myself, "who on earth could it be at this hour?" Listening closer, I heard the name Thorin Oakenshield and something about a burgalur. Tuning it out, I felt a small thought slither through my mind. I suddenly got the feeling I was supposed to pack, and so pack I did, lightly, taking only what I really needed or couldn't be without.

I packed a small mirror, three hair scarves, my gold chain, a white cotton shirt and undershirt, brown trousers which had been specially made for me when I started to ride the grocer's pony, a dark green handkerchief, my favorite detail brush and travel sized pot of black ink, my hairbrush, my herb satchel, my womanly cloths, and the book on how to make your own ink in the wild.

I looked over my things, checking to see if there was anything else I needed to bring, and rememebered I needed money. I then strode over to my dresser, pulled out my colorful coinpurse and dropped it into the sack. I had been saving money here and there from various things, so that if I needed it in such a time as this at least I would have _something_. I promtly checked my satchel one last time and shoved it under my bed and out of sight.

Feeling rather accomplished, I listened to the goings on in the dining room, until suddenly I heard something fall. Realizing that if it was important someone would have said something, I went back to my mirror. Finding that my hair scarf was still in place, I strode through the hall to the kitchen to make myself some mint tea. I stepped lightly into the kitchen where, to my utmost surprise, I found Gandalf and another, unfamilar Dwarf.

Gandalf looked at me with a tight smile and said, "Thorin, I would like you to meet Laerwen, Bilbo's ward. Laerwen, let me introduce you to Thorin Oakenshield, leader and king to the company of Dwarves currently in your dining room."

I took in this new Dwarf's appearance as he took in mine. I must say, he was almost as beautiful as Kili. He had raven colored hair slightly streaked with grey, gorgeously stormy blue-grey eyes, noble cheek bones, and the bearing of the king he was.

"Are you an Elf?"

I blanched both at his question and his wonderfully husky voice. "I-I'm no Elf, Lord Thorin... even if my name implies otherwise..." I blinked and took a deep breath before curtsying and saying, "It was a pleasure meeting you Lord Thorin. Please help yourself to anything that is left in the pantry or here in the kitchen."

The Dwarf king looked at me in silence before giving me a curt nod, "thank you lady Laerwen, your hospitality is much appreciated."

I blushed and then made my way quickly over to the cabinet and pulled down a mug. I promptly filled it with the water from the teakettle near the oven, put in my cloth bag of mint leaves and quickly left the kitchen, feeling the eyes of Thorin and Gandalf on me the entire time.

I heaved a great sigh before going into Bilbo's study to find a decent book. Not locating one, I sat heavily onto his window seat and sipped my tea, thinking of the past events of this evening. I smiled when I remembered Kili's handsome face. How I wanted to touch those beautiful cheekbones and run my fingers over the silver clasp he had in his hair.

Shakng my head to clear it of such inappropriate thoughts, I listened to the goings on in the kitchen. Hearing only a low hum, I left my window seat only to see that the Dwarves were huddled around the fireplace in the sitting room. I listened closer and found that they were humming. I felt my insides go soft and warmth go through my entire body. I never wanted that sound to end.

I thought that nothing could be more beautiful than that, but I was soon proved wrong. Just then, Thorin began singing.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold."

"The Dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells."

"For ancient King and Elvish Lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilts of sword."

"On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun."

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To claim our long-forgotten gold."

"Goblets the carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard my Men or Elves."

"The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light."

I felt my eyes droop, and suddenly had the urge to start singing filled my entire soul. I could not control my body as I opened my mouth and closed my eyes. A beautiful sound leapt from my throat, just as magestic and haunting as Thorin's voice. I heard a lull in the humming as the other Dwarves listened but my mind took no heed. I felt myself stand, as if in a dream, and I slowly walked into the sitting room.

I felt the eyes of all the Dwarves and Gandalf on me as I stood in the archway, singing from the depths of my soul. I didn't know at the time but I had tears cascading down my face. I just let the wordless sound flow from my lungs.

"The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

The dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail."

"The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The Dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon."

"Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!"

When they stopped singing, so did I, our last notes ringing in the air. And then... I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kili's POV**_

A small sigh escaped Laerwen's lips as Fili, Bofur, Ori and I all caught her. Bofur had her head, I her shoulders, Fili had her back and Ori had her legs. We all looked at each other in wonder at how light she was, she felt as if Bombur sneezed she'd blow away. I could even feel the bones in her shoulders through her robe. Thorin cleared his throat queitly and we all looked up at him expectantly.

"Is she alright?" his voice came as a gruff whisper, even he didn't want to break the feeling she had created in the room.

Bofur found his voice first, "Aye sir, but she's unconcious."

"Should we move her?" Ori looked up at his brother Dori for guidance who shushed him quickly.

Suddenly Gandalf spoke up from the corner, "I think we should put her to bed. You four pick who shall carry her and then I will lead you to her room."

I looked down at her, suddenly getting a feeling at the base of my spine that I should be the one to carry her. I gave Fili a look, which at first he bristled at, but then he mysteriously understood the reasoning behind it, even though I did not. Fili then nodded to Ori and Bofur, who helped me gently rearrange her in my arms.

As we moved her, Laerwen's robe slipped a little, and had more than a few of us blushing and turning away when a portion of her collar bone came into view. She seemed so innocent and young we felt ashamed to be looking at _any_ part of her skin she had not conciously decided to show us.

I grunted my discomfort and shifted her in my arms again, so her head rested on my shoulder and her knees curved over my arm. I looked to Gandalf who gave one of his signature smirks and followed as he led down the hall. As we were walking, even more of her robe fell away, revealing not only the entire right side of her collar bone, but a fair portion of skin where her nightgown had come unlaced on her chest.

Blushing beyond belief, I stumbled towards Gandalf who was holding open a slightly sheer curtain. I stepped through it into a largish room filled mostly by a bed, a wardrobe and a free standing mirror. Gandalf motioned to the bed and pulled back the covers. I quickly laid her slight frame upon it, and pulled the blankets over her still exposed shoulder.

Gandalf left as I tucked her in, allowing me a few moments to look around Laerwen's room. There were shelves upon shelves of books, candles dripping wax everywhere, a large trunk full of scarves and ribbons, and a wall completely covered with small swirling paintings. I stepped quietly around the bed to get a better look at the paintings when I almost tripped on something on the floor.

I bent to pick it up, but upon closer inspection, realized it was a chemise. I blushed as I thought, "that means... -gulp- she's not wearing anything under her nightgown..." I dropped the skimpy piece of cloth, turned myself around and promptly made my way to the doorway.

Suddenly something stopped me, and I slowly looked over my shoulder at her sleeping form. She _was_ pretty, with dark brows, rose colored lips, high cheekbones and flushed cheeks. But she was human, so right there I was slightly unattracted. That, and she was so ungodly thin, yet another minus. She also lacked a beard and was a little too tall for my liking. I prefered dwarf women, with stalkier build, plenty of facial hair and a full bosom. I smiled to myself as I looked back to the curtain in front of me, "not my kind of girl. Too sweet, too poilite, too complying, to _fragile_." I shook my head as I stepped through the curtain, "hopefully she's not coming with us. She'd never survive." Not until later did I realize just how wrong I was.

_Dawn the next day..._

I woke up to see Gandalf peering into my face, "Gandalf?! What in all of Middle Earth-"

"My dear boy, Bilbo may not be accompanying us, but I want to make sure his adopted daughter is! I have a very big feeling she is going to be a most advantageous addition to our quest!" Gandalf stood up as far as he could. "I already convinced your uncle, and though he was not pleased in the least, he agreed to let her join us. Now-" he paused looking around at the other dwarves who were beginning to move around. "I would appriciate it if you would go and wake her, and quickly."

I blanched, "yo-you want me to go an-and- In her state of undress?! Gandalf I'm sure you could do it just as well!"

Gandalf chuckled at my flustered appearance, "My dear boy, I and your uncle have many more things to attend to. And, to be completely honest, your uncle advised me to ask _you_ to wake her."

Shaking my head in disbelief and embarressment I got up to go, but not before I caught Fili's knowing eye. Shooting him a scathing look, I stomped into the hall. Stepping quietly as I could towards the curtain, I pulled it aside, grateful to see she was still sound asleep. Nearing her bed I saw she had removed her robe, turned onto her back, raised one arm above her head, and taken out her hair scarf.

I looked on in wonder as Laerwen slept. She was even more beautiful than before. And, for one that says he _only likes dwarf women_, well, that was something. I let my eyes rove the smooth underside of her arm and then wander to her gorgeous hair. It was mostly a dark red-brown, but it was almost black at the top and golden blonde at the ends. It was curly and wild, and It looked unbearably soft. I reached out and touched a lock, causing her to stir.

I pulled back my hand, not wanting to wake her just yet, when suddenly she turned onto her side, facing me. I had to close my eyes, fo suddenly I got full view of her sternum, and the slight curve of one of her small breasts. When I opened them, I saw that she had placed one arm in front of her chest, thank goodness, and slid her hand near the edge of the bed, palm up.

Taking a deep breath, I lightly brushed the life-line of Laerwen's palm when she wrapped her small hand around my finger. Without opening her eyes she moved to hold my hand, her lips parting slightly to breath, "Bilbo, I thought I told you not to wake me before seven..." I just about fell over, her voice was so alluring.

I tried to move out of her slight grasp, but her grip suddenly tightened and I saw her eyes flutter open. Panicking, I tried to stay as still as possible, hoping she'd just go back to sleep, but she didn't. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes with one hand, then looked down to the other still holding my own. Her mouth opened slightly in shock and her brow furrowed in confusion until she followed my arm to my face.

Her luminous green eyes widened and then darkened. She turned her body to face me further and then she said, "were you watching me sleep?"

A slight smile played across her lips when I stammered, "I-I uh, I was sent to wake you. Gandalf would like to see you before he leaves." I gulped, her soft fingers still had a hold on my hand.

"Gandalf is still here?"

"Y-yes."

"Well I suspect he and your company will be leaving soon, so I'd better hurry, shouldn't I?" She smiled at me, a full sweet smile that filled my every fiber with calm and melted my heart. Laerwen then realized she still had my hand and, blushing furiously, she let it drop back to my side.

I cleared my throat, "I-uh... I'll leave you to get dressed." I then turned tail and almost ran from the room. I got into the hall and took a deep breath. That girl was too pretty for her own damn good, right down to the cute little mole on the left side of her chin! I slapped my forehead in exhasperation, "since when did I think things were _cute_?!"

Fili and Bofur came around the corner, snickering about something most likely related to me. I turned to them, my neck burning, "what are you giggling about?!"

Fili chuckled and slapped my shoulder, "do have any idea brother, how long you were in there?"

Bofur wiped away a few tears of mirth, mischief glittering in his eyes, "aye laddie, you were in there a good six minutes! All of us got to wondering what you were up to with the pretty lady!"

I felt my face grow hot again, anger and disgust collecting in the pit of my stomach. I snapped at them both, "She's nothing but a petty Human, no better than your common Elf!" Ignoring their shocked faces, I retrieved my cloak and my weapons from the foyer and stomped out the open door.

_**Laerwen's POV**_

I sat back down on the bed, my eyes filling with tears. And I had been attracted to this rugged looking dwarf. _"No better than your common Elf!" _he'd said. Gandalf had told me sometime last night that dwarves weren't too keen on Elves. _"No better than your common Elf!"_

I turned to my wardrobe, willing the tears away, and pulled out the only other pair of trousers I owned and another cotton shirt, this one sage colored. I threw on an undershirt, tugged the green cotton shirt over my head, and tucked the shirttails into my pants, sliding the suspenders over my shoulders.

I pulled out my satchel from underneath my bed and turned to walk out the door when I realized I had forgotten my hair scarf. I then realized I hadn't been wearing one when the handsome dwarf came to my room. I blushed and gently tugged a royal purple scarf out of my trunk, pinned it in my hair, and grabbed a few ribbons, deciding at the last minute I may need them for one thing or another.

Shoving the ribbons into my pocket I walked through the curtain, ignoring all the pointed stares of the Dwarves. I'd had quite enough of being stared at. I wove my way around the corner only to see Gandalf by the door. I ran to him, "you wanted to see me?"

Gandalf laughed when he took in my appearance, "It appears you already knew what I wanted to tell you! Your intuition is astounding my dear! Come let us take a quick jaunt about the garden!" He then pointed out the door and led me around to the back of the house.

Quickly he began, "you obviously had an inkling that you were to come with us, and right that little inkling was, but... I cannot take you if you are unable to take care of yourself." He gave me a strange look before he continued, "I believe that the dwarves could teach you how to defend yourself for I will not always be there to protect you. And... as a matter of fact, Bilbo may decide not to join us."

I felt tears prick at my eyes, first Gandalf saying he wouldn't always be there and then saying that my adoptive father might not be coming with me. It was a bit of a shock realizing I may be venturing out into the unknown by myself. I looked up at Gandalf, my mouth set in a hard line, "I will learn whether the Dwarves teach me or not. If I am to be going it alone then I need to know how."

"That's my girl! Come now! Let's get you a pony!"

_Later that morning..._

I sat astride one of the most beautiful beasts of burden I had ever seen! His coat, mane and tail were the color of ink and he had a single white star on his forehead. Gandalf said his name was Midnight and that he was a small for a horse but he was better suited for me than a pony. I loved him at first sight! I hugged his neck and kissed his nose, petting the side of his sweet face as he gazed at me with adorable blue eyes.

I checked to make sure Midnight's saddle was in place before putting my foot into the stirrip and swinging my leg over his back. I sat in a worn black leather saddle, a dark blue blanket underneath. the bridle and the reigns were also made of black leather. I looked around to see the other Dwarves ahead of me, all looking to Thorin who was leading the way with Gandalf. Gandalf was astride an all white horse by the name of Shadowfax; I thought Shadowfax was a very pretty name for a very pretty horse. I smiled at how Shadowfax had licked my forehead when Gandalf introduced us.

Steering Midnight onto the road was easy, he seemed to know exactly what to do. He even followed the other ponies without me showing him the way. I patted his neck and he shook his head. My quiet giggle made Balin look at me curiously. I quickly cleared my throat and returned my gaze to Gandalf's back.

Suddenly, A voice to my right said, "Lady Laerwen, you seem to know how to handle a horse."

I looked and saw the Dwarf with the funny hat, "Bofur is it?" I continued after he gave me a polite smile and a nod of his head. "One of the Hobbits taught me to ride the pony he used to plow the fields."

Bofur smiled again, "he seemed to be a very good teacher."

"That he was."

Bofur sighed and then asked, "why is it Gandalf brought you on this quest, lass?"

I blushed, thinking of my lack of abilities, "I honestly don't know, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, lass. I'm just a curious old Dwarf. The ones you should watch out for though," he gave me a mishievious grin. "Are Fili and Kili over there!"

I laughed when the two turned around and protested loudly, making Bofur blush. I wondered then if the two Dwarves were brothers, so I asked, "are those two brothers?"

Bofur looked to me and then to the road, "Fili and Kili? Yes they are actually, but Fili's older."

"And Fili is the blonde one?"

"Good job!"

I grinned at Bofur's praise, "I'm going to see if I can remember all of their names." I sat thinking for a moment and then began, pointing to each as I said their name, "There's Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, you're Bofur, Bombur, Noir, Dori, and last but not least, Ori!"

"That is a fine memory you've got there lass!" Bofur turned to me, a proud grin on his face. "It would have taken me forever to learn that many names if I hadn't known them already!"

I blushed and smiled at my horse's neck. Suddenly I heard someone shouting behind us. I turned in my saddle, only to see a frantic Bilbo running up the lane towards us. He was waving the contract I had signed this morning in the air above his head.

"I've signed it!" he shouted. "I-I've signed it!" He then handed the paper to Balin, who gave it the all clear and was hoisted up onto a pony by Fili and Kili. I giggled at Bilbo's terrified face. Later, he squinched up his face like he was about to sneeze, but upon finding no handkerchief, unsrewed his nose.

"We have to turn around! I've left my handkerchief at home!"

Bofur laughed, as did all the other dwarves, and promptly tore a piece of cloth from his tunic. He handed it to Bilbo, who gave it a disgusted look and held it between two fingers. I then pulled out my own and handed it to Bilbo, who accepted it gratefully. He looked at me as I handed him the cloth, then did a doubletake.

He face grew angry, "Gandalf?! What in all of Middle Earth is Laerwen doing here?!"

Gandalf brought Shadowfax up next to Bilbo's pony, "trust the instincts of a wizard, my dear Bilbo. You're adoptive daughter was somehow meant to be on this quest. I suggest you leave this up to fate."

Bilbo gave a humorless bark of laughter, "Fate? HA! Right!"

I felt my neck heat up as the conversation progressed, and then hung my shoulders, hoping to become as small as possible. This was going to be one long trip.

_Kili's POV_

I watched Laerwen's shoulders droop. She was too weak to be on this journey. I, for once, agreed with Bilbo. She had no place in this company. I turned back to Fili, "Do you remember last night? When the little Lady came in, tears running down her face?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"What was it she was singing?"

"I don't have a clue. But she wasn't singing any words."

"I know, that's what makes it so odd."

"Odd?"

"Yea, how did she know what it was we were singing? She'd never heard it before!"

"I don't know but when she started singing I felt really strange..." Fili paused. I had never seen such a far away look in his eyes before. He shook himself, "But it was probably nothing. I was just tired."

"Yea... Tired..." I turned back to my caramel colored pony, my thoughts in turmoil. Fili had experienced the same lonely feeling as I had. I decided to ask Balin about it later; there was something very fishy about this little girl.

Later that evening...

"We're camping here for the night!" I watched as my uncle swung from his horse, grateful for the rest. We had been riding for hours past the shire, through fields of men and on through rocky terrain. We were now paused on the side of a large rocky hill surrounded by trees.

"Fili! Kili! Get a fire going! Take the girl with you!" I groaned. Starting the fire was the last thing I wanted to do, especially because the girl was tagging along. I sighed and turned to Fili, whose expression mirrored my own.

He called to Laerwen who was petting her silly horse, "Lady Laerwen, would you come with us please?"

Laerwen smiled, patted her horse one last time, and brushed her hands on her knee length trousers. I noticed she had another silly scarf in her hair and snorted. Why sould anyone want to cover their hair like that? Silly Human.

I tied my pony to a tree near the rest of them and then followed Fili and Laerwen into the forest. I walked a little ways behind them as Fili asked the girl about living with the Hobbit.

"What is it like, living with a hobbit? He's so small, and, well, you are quite a bit taller than him."

Laerwen giggled and I felt my stomach flip, "Well, it feels quite normal, it's just that I have to watch my head and be careful to not knock things over." She jumped gracefully over a fallen log. It was then when I noticed she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Don't your feet hurt?"

Laerwen turned to look at me and then stared down at her feet in surprise, "Well I suppose a little but I'm used to it. I haven't worn shoes for the past three years! I do live with a Hobbit you know."

Not feeling embarressed in the slightest I then asked, "But the Hobbits have a differant kind of skin on their feet than you do. Your feet should be cut up and bloody, or at least calloused. How is it you're able to walk without shoes?"

Laerwen blushed, "I honestly don't know... High pain tolerance I guess?"

Fili chuckled, "when we get back to camp we'll get you some boots."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "we should probably get some firewood now. We've gone into the woods far enough."

Fili laughed again and he and I began gathering sticks. Then Laerwen surprised us both by picking up a large piece of a log. The thing looked almost as heavy as her! Fili jumped to help her carry it, but she said, "I can carry it on my own just fine. I've carried things far heavier than this!"

Fili and I looked at each other, disbelief etched on our faces. Fili then shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, milady. Just don't fall behind."

I scoffed when she lifted the heavy log onto her shoulder without the slightest bit of effort. She took a deep breath and then stayed ahead of us the whole way back to camp. When we came through the trees she dropped the log to the ground, wiped her hands on her pants and then walked over to her horse.

The other dwarves crowded around the log she'd dropped and tried to lift it. Ori couldn't lift it six inches off the ground, much less carry it. Only Dwalin was able to lift it completely off the ground without effort. Many a whisper went around the camp when he put it back down.

"How was she able to carry it?!"

"That thing is twice as big as her!"

"Did she use magic?!"

"She didn't even break a sweat!"

I huffed as I rolled out my sleeping mat. This girl just kept getting stranger and stranger. I turned my back to her when she returned, holding one of our extra sleeping mats. She rolled it out next to Bilbo, who was laying near the cave wall opposite me. Suddenly I heard a screech in the distance. This should be fun!

Bilbo sat up in fright, "what was that?!"

I tried my best to sound surprised, "Orcs."

Bilbo gave a little squeak and moved closer to the fire. I almost applauded the calm of Fili's voice when he said, "Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of 'em out there. The Low-Lands are crawling with them."

I made my voice as low and dramatic as possible when I said, "They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet - no screams - just lots of blood."

Bilbo made a sort of strangled sound in his throat, but when I looked at Laerwen, I was surprised. Her face was a mask of abosolute calm, her cheeks flushed but her eyes cool. This girl _must_ be part Elf. First her name and now this mask of indifference.

My uncle then burst into the conversation, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

I tried to recover our mistake, "we didn't mean anything by it-"

My uncle scowled at us both, "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Balin turned to me, "don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." He then began his tale. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... But our enemy had got there first."

Bilbo gave a small squeak, and Balin continued, "Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

I looked over at Laerwen, and my jaw almost dropped when I saw she was crying even though her emotionless mask was still in place. I elbowed Fili who gave me a look of confusion when he saw her face.

Balin kept on with his tale, the whole of the company enthralled, "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Balin smiled his eyes on Thorin's back, "he stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Bilbo looked as if he couldn't decide between throwing up or dropping his jaw in amazement. His face was quite comical, I almost laughed, but I stopped myself. Balin's story went on, "Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived."

Balin Smiled again, looking to each of our company in turn, "and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

Bilbo's voice was quiet, "and the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Thorin stomped into the cave, spooking us all, "he slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." I looked at Thorin, and then at Balin, who was exchanging a look with Gandalf. I didn't like the look that Gandalf had given Bailn. Something was up, there had to be, but I was in no mood to find out.

Suddenly, Laerwen stood, and she quickly ran out of the cave. Bofur and Ori stood to stop her but Gandalf said, "let her go, she'll be back..."

Bofur and Ori shared a look of confusion, and Ori repiled, "where is it she's going?"

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that when a woman leaves like that she musn't be bothered."

Ori and Bofur sat, both tossing Bilbo confused glances. Bilbo hadn't noticed the whole exchange, he was too busy staring into the fire.

I settled onto my sleeping pallet and tried to get some sleep, but my eyes flew open and I jerked upright when I heard a high pitched cry.

I whipped around to face Gandalf, who simply smiled sadly, "and that is where she's gone, my friends... above us..."

Ori gave Gandalf a concerned look, "what is it she's doing? Is she crying?"

The Dwarves around me gave each other looks of concern and discomfort, but Gandalf only smiled again, "No, my dear boy, she's singing..."

We all grew silent, listening to the wailing sounds outside the cave. The wailings soon turned to an eerie wordless melody, and we were all filled with a feeling of unease and fear. we sat there for what felt like hours, our hearts growing heavier and heavier until the song changed. Now it began to lighten, the melody changing to something smoother, something that filled us with hope.

Gloin turned to Gandalf, "how does she do that?!"

Gandalf tapped the side of his nose, "she is soul-singing..."

Thorin scowled, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

Gandalf gave Thorin a weary look, "It means that she doesn't use her brain when she sings, she feels the music created by her spirit. The sounds you hear are the ones made by her very innermost being, her most raw and unfilitered emotions, untainted and unrestrained. She is singing from the depths of her soul, thus- soul-singing."

I felt my stomach flip at the Wizard's explination. This girl was a far cry from normal. I opened my mouth to speak but Fili beat me to the punch, "Gandalf, is she some kind of spirit or creature?"

Gandalf chuckled, "you mean like a siren or a banshee? No, Fili my boy, she is very much human... but I do think you are right in saying that there is something very unusual about her."

"That's an understatement!" Thorin tossed himself onto his pallet. "Remind me why she is with us on this quest!" That's what I wanted to know! I silently applauded my uncle.

Bilbo chose that moment to pop up his head, "Yes, Gandalf, I knew my daughter could sing, but I've never thought it was this soul-singing, as you call it! And I too, would like to know why she is on this 'adventure' of yours, if not for her singing!" Yet another good point!

The Wizard sighed, "you will just have to wait and see. She has much promise as a warrior... just you wait..."

Suddenly the singing stopped, and we all broke from our little trance. We were all moving to go to sleep when Laerwen returned. I watched her through my lashes as she laid down, face still streaked with tears, and fell asleep. I soon followed her into the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two days later..._

I tipped my quiver upside down over the side of my pony, keeping my arrows from falling as rainwater poured out. I returned my quiver to my shoulder and djusted my hood over my head.

Just then Dori shouted through the rain, "here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf just laughed, "It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard."

Bilbo perked up, "Are there any?"

Gandalf looked back at the Hobbit, "what?"

The little man explained, "other Wizards?"

Gandalf paused before answering, "there are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." The Wizard chuckled.

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf, "and who is the fifth?" Gandalf thought for a second, "well, that would be Radagast, The Brown."

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?" we all laughed at the Hobbit's remark.

Gandalf looked affronted but he said, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

We all grew silent and I looked over at Laerwen. She was walking next to her horse on the ground, in the mud. The only thing keeping her slight frame even remotely dry was a cloak she'd borrowed from Bofur. I called to her in shock, "Lady Laerwen! You're going to catch a cold! I suggest you mount your horse!"

I felt the eyes of the other Dwarves swerve in our direction at the sound of my shout, and I almost fell from my horse when Laerwen merely grinned, a crazed look in her eyes. She jogged her horse over to Gandalf, said something to him that only they could hear, and gave him the reigns. She then proceded to race through the company, flying between their ponies and startling my fellow Dwarves. Her hair scarf flew off her head but she let it be whipped away by the wind.

I watched in wonder as she ran ahead of us all, her borrowed cloak billowing out behind her and her hair whipping around madly. I felt my jaw drop as she propelled herself onto a large boulder, standing there for few moments before ripping the cloak from her shoulders and holding it out behind her, tilting her head into the sky. She looked so unearthly then, standing in the pouring rain like some madwoman.

I turned to face Bilbo when Dori asked, "is she alright?"

Bilbo chuckled, "she did this at home too! She loves thunderstorms and rain. She runs outside as soon as she sees the first drops on the window! Never gives a thought to how she may catch cold! Ha! This is the only time she acts so unrestrained. Usually she's quite the young lady!"

I heard a few murmured complaints and a few whispered, "unnaturals," but other than that I think the company enjoyed watching her enjoy running in the rain. She danced around, spinning with her arms outstreatched for a good hour until she was quite tuckered out. When the rain finally started to slow, she retrieved her horse and swung herself agilely into the saddle, falling quickly into a deep slumber.

I kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't fall off of her horse's back, but the animal did a fine job on it's own, and it never strayed from the path or the rest of the group. Silently sending up a prayer of thanks, I turned to see Fili staring at me. "What?"

"You have been acting quite strangely this morning."

"What?!"

"I've seen the way you check up on Laerwen, making sure she doesn't fall off her horse. And the way you were staring at her when she was dancing in the rain? Do correct me if I'm wrong, but my eyes are telling me that you care for the girl you once said was 'no better than your common Elf'." Fili gave me a hard look.

"Care for- Fili you must be joking!" I almost saw the steam I felt rising from my blushing face.

"Denial is the first sign."

"Deni- The first sign of what?!" I tossed a rock at the back of my brother's retreating head, but I missed. "Damn!" I ran my hands over my face. Did I really care about her? I shook my head, I hadn't done anything more than anybody else would have done for a young lady. One of her size and stature needed to be looked after!

I slapped my forehead, I was beginning to sound like Dori! I shook the rain from my hood and wished the rain would end soon.

**Laerwen's POV**

The glorious rain stopped about an hour after I fell asleep on Midnight's back, leaving the sky cloudy and dismal, just the way I liked it. I smiled up at the sky. I didn't know what it was that made me feel that way, but I felt so alive every time it rained. I looked back down at Midnight's neck and patted him, realizing then just how uncomforatbly damp my clothes were. I decided to sniff out a river as soon as we stopped for the night.

Just as I was thinking about how much I wanted a bath, Thorin said, "We'll camp her for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." I sighed in relief, but stopped when I saw the ruined farmhouse below us. I suddenly got a very bad feeling it wasn't safe for us to stay here.

I turned at the sound of Gandalf's worried voice behind me, "a farmer and his family used to live here..." So he had the same ominous feeling I did. Gandalf gave me a look of understanding before he joined Thorin in the ruins of the house.

"Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Oin held up his ear trumpet. I laughed at Oin's facial expression and at the rediculous intrument used to help the old Dwarf hear better.

"Get the fire going."

"Right you are."

Gandalf touched Thorin's arm, "I think it would be wiser to move on. We cuold make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin gave Gandalf a look of utmost disgust, "but I told you already. I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

Thorin's dark look made my insides squirm as I brought Midnight to Fili and Kili, "I do not need their advice."

Gandalf huffed, "We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

Thorin shouted at the Wizard, making me cringe, "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father.

Gandalf snapped, "you are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

Thorin whipped to face the tall old man, "I did not know they were yours to keep."

Gandalf threw up his arms and sputtered in frustration. Bilbo looked up from his travel bag, "everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

Gandalf only turned halfway towards my adoptive father, "to seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Bilbo looked confused for a second, "and who's that?"

Gandalf shouted from the top of the hill, "myself, mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." It wuld have been funny if the situation were any less tense.

Thorin ignored the Wizard stomping away and called, "come on Bombur, we're hungry."

Bilbo turned to me, "Is he coming back?" I shrugged my shoulders and watched the retreating form of Gandalf the Grey.

I tapped Bofur on the shoulder, "Bofur, I'm going to go and have a bath in that stream over there, ok? I'll ask Fili or Kili to stand guard."

"Sure thing Milady, but are you sure that you don't want me to stand guard? I mean those two can be quite the pranksters."

"I'll keep them in line." I smiled and Bofur gave me a fatherly look of concern before he turned back to the fire. I walked to my satchel, took out my fresh clothes and my mirror and placed my gold necklace inside in one of the tiny inner pockets. I then strode into the forest where Fili and Kili were standing.

"Hello," I smiled as the two Dwarves spun around pointing their swords at me. "I was wondering if one of you could help me."

Kili spoke first, lowering his sword to his side, "can't anyone else help you?"

"I don't like your bitter tones, sir. And everyone else is busy, even Bilbo."

Fili put his blades back into the scabbards on his arms, "What is it you need Lady Laerwen?"

I blushed, suddenly aware of what I wanted them to do. I took a deep breath, "I-would... Would one of you please accompany me to the stream? I w-wish to take a bath."

Fili's cheeks turned only slightly pink, but his younger brother's entire face turned beet red. Fili laughed, "I'll do it Lady Laerwen."

I smiled shyly, "thank you so much Fili."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Laerwen."

I didn't realize until later the connotaions of that simple phrase, but I brushed it aside. Fili seemed to be more gentlemanly than his brother. When we reached the stream I found a somewhat secluded spot and bade Fili turn and sit behind a tree. He did so with a polite smile, and I turned back to the water.

Undressing in the early evening air was the most mortifying and anxiety enducing thing I had done in my entire life. Anyone could have walked by and seen me completely naked! Fili could have too if he had but poked his head around the tree. I quickly jumped into the slow moving stream, squealing slightly at the cold water.

I heard Fili move, and I cried, "NO! Fili, everything's alright, the water's just a little cold!" I felt my cheeks grow hot. Part of me wanted him to see me here, but I pushed away the shameful thoughts and began washing my dusty frame.

I cleaned myself as best I could as quickly as I could, not wanting any weary travelor or Dwarf to see me in my birthday suit. I waded to the shore, dried myself with my only slightly dirty hair scarf and threw on my dry clothes. I walked to the tree Fili was sitting behind, only to find him with his eyes closed at his face a bright red. I sat next to him, "is everything alright?"

Fili's eyes sprang open and went for the knife he had next to him on the ground. Not ten seconds before hand, I had grabbed that very same knife, not wanting him to accidentally stick it in my throat. He must have been thinking really deeply about something, because he should have known someone was approaching. I repeated my question, "Are you alright?"

Fili gave a shaky chuckle, his cheeks going the slightest more pink, "y-yes... I-I'm fine, are you all done?"

"Yes, I've finished, would you care to walk me back to camp?" I gave him a shy smile, this time making even his ears pink.

"I-I would love to, though Kili's bound to be wondering what's taking me so long," He gave a quick smile, and stood up. He then offered a hand and I took it, sighing as he helped me to my feet. I kept my hand in his, making him look at me funny.

I quickly explained, "I'm sorry, I-I just... I don't want to get lost."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't let you get lost, but if you want to hold my hand, that's alright." He smiled at me, making me grin in turn, and we walked back to the campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I could see the firelight, I dropped his hand, blushing once again. I turned to see his slightly confused face, "I-thank you so much for staying with me Fili..." I gave him a shy smile.

He took my hand, and bowing, he kissed it, "there is no need to thank me, Lady Laerwen. The pleasure was all mine." He then let my hand fall back to my side and he walked away in the direction of the ponies. I did a little squealing jump thing when he was out of sight, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't heard me. I then ran as fast as I could towards the fire, only slowing when I reached the tree line. The sun was only just setting.

The sounds of the Dwarves grew louder as I neared the camp. I set my dirty things in my satchel and sat next to Bilbo, who was smoking his pipe. He looked up when I sat down, "Hello Laerwen! How are you feeling?"

I smiled at him, "Much better now that I'm clean. How are you?"

The hobbit sighed, "tired and sore, tired and sore. But that's to be expected. I'm not used to riding ponies."

I laughed, "I guess we'll get used to it sometime..." I trailed off as Bilbo nodded, staring into the flames of the campfire. Somehow I worked up the courage to ask him, "Bilbo? Why are my feet so soft?"

Bilbo looked at me, a confuesd smile on his face, "Why would you want to know that?"

I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, "Kili brought it up. He asked me why I wasn't wearing shoes like any normal human."

"Ah..."

"He also asked why I didn't have callouses on my feet if I hadn't been wearing shoes for as long as I say I haven't."

"That is a question you'll have to ask the Creator, if one exists."

"I guess... Fili said he was going to find me a pair of boots to wear..."

"That was nice of him..."

'I thought so too... but- well, I don't remember what it's like to wear shoes..."

"oh..." Bilbo put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll just have to see when you put them on now won't we?" He smiled and then put his hand back in his lap. Bofur soon appeared in front of us with our supper.

"Here you are. It's not going to be even close to what yours was like Lady Laerwen, but at least it's hot." He gave me a warm, apologetic smile, and then said to Bilbo, "Mr. Baggins, would you mind taking supper to the lads? Thank you so much!"

Bilbo left and strode carefully into the woods, careful not to spill a drop from the vowls of stew he was carrying. How very Hobbit like, I thought with a smile. I fell asleep waiting for Bilbo to return, but I woke when I heard someone running frantically from the forest.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, only to see Fili and Kili running up to Thorin. Something was wrong.

Kili spoke first, "Trolls! -huff- there are mountain troll in the forest, and they've stolen the ponies!"

Fili spoke next, "Bilbo's there, trying to free the ponies... but he -huff- needs our help!"

Thorin scowled and yelled, "to arms! Not even a week into our journey and already we have to save our incompetent burglar!"

Fili and Kili led the way back to the forest, and all the Dwarves followed, but not before Balin called to me, "Stay here Lady, Laerwen! We'll be right back!"

My heart beat erratically in my chest. My adoptive father was in danger of being eaten by trolls! I had to do _something_! I ran to Fili's satchel and dug around inside until I found a small sword, heavy in my hand, but light enough for me to swing it around. I then turned and ran into the woods, my feet flying silently after the Dwarves.

I heard the Dwarves conversing in the shadows, and moved around them. They'd have only held me back if I'd gone to them. I made my way over to the makeshift paddock where the ponies were trapped. Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I saw Bilbo making his way over to one of the trolls. I turned my attention back to the horses and tried to cut the ropes.

I suddenly hear one of the trolls speak, his voice an unnatractive gravelly rumble, "me guts are Rambling, I've got to snack on somefin. Flesh! I need flesh!" I ducked under a bush as the troll reached for on of the ponies.

My head whips up when another of the trolls squeals, "AAH! Blimey! Burt! Burt, look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everyfin!" I seea tiny arm over the edge of the squeaky troll's hand and slap a hand over my mouth. It had Bilbo!

The troll apparently named Bert looked at Bilbo, "What is it?"

The squealy troll answered, "I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles!" Suddenly Bilbo crashed to the ground. I had to wrap my arms around myself to keep from running to help him up.

Bert pulls out a huge knife and pokes Bilbo in the stomach, "What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

Bilbo put up his hands, "I'm a burglar... uh, Hobbit!"

Another troll, the squeaky one replied, "a 'burglar-Hobbit'?"

The third troll had a slimy sounding voice that sent shivers down my spine, "can we cook him?"

The pig-sounding troll replied with an ugly grin, "we can try!" He then dove for Bilbo who ducked out of the way just in time. I took a deep breath.

The Bert troll shook his head, "he wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned!" I just about fainted, I hated blood. It gave me the willies and made my knees go numb.

The slimey voiced troll looked around the clearing, "Perhaps there's more burglar-hobbits 'round these parts, might be enough for a pie!" I swallowed the bile that was starting to rise in my throat. Suddenly Bilbo ducked and tried to run, but the slimey voiced troll yelled, "grab him!"

The squeaky sounding troll got frustrated and stomped his foot, "he's too quick!"

The troll with the slimey voice suddenly caught Bilbo by the legs and asked, "Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?"

Bilbo took a deep breath, "N-no."

One of the trolls yelled, "He'd lying!"

I almost giggled at Bilbo's affronted look, "I'm not!"

The squeaky troll then yelled, "hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

All of a sudden a great rustling came from the bushes across the troll's campfire and Kili came leaping from the branches. I almost fainted he looked so handsome. He moved very lithely for a Dwarf, and he swung his sword with strength and grace. I shook my head to brush away silly thoughts and focused instead on his words.

Kili gave the trolls a scathing look, "Drop him."

The troll holding Bilbo shouted at Kili, "you what?"

Kili flashed the most wickedly attractive grin, "I said, drop him."

The troll tossed Bilbo at Kili, who caught him, both crashing to the ground. Then a roar came from the trees and the rest of the dwarves crashed through the bushes and attacked the trolls. I stayed in my hiding place until one of the Dwarves landed a little too close for comfort. I slid out from under my bush and attempted to run behind a boulder when a troll spotted me.

The huge, smelly beast reached for me, trying to scoop me up but instead he sent me rolling into the boulder, making my head smack against the rock. I looked up to see a huge ugly grin in my face and then I blacked out.

**Kili's POV**

I watched as Laerwen ran out from behind a bush. I tried to call her name but one of the trolls came barreling at me, so I was distracted. As soon as Gloin got the troll away from me I spun around, only to see Laerwen crumple against a boulder. I yelled at the top of my lungs, anger feeding my lust for the troll's blood.

I saw a flash of steel and then there was Laerwen, standing on top of the boulder. Her entire body seemed to be electrified, sparks seemingly coming from her wild hair. I watched in fascination as she approached the biggest troll and stabbed him in the stomach. Laerwen twisted the sword and yanked it out diagonally.

I cringed at the troll's shouts of pain; that must have hurt. I noticed that my fellows hadn't seen her yet, so I paused to watch. Laerwen somehow appeared on the troll's shoulder and stabbed it in the neck, again twisting and pulling. I never knew someone so little and timid could be so vicious. I turned back to help my brethren in the fight, but not before I saw the troll Laerwen had been fighting grab her and hurl her into the boulder again.

Just then two of the trolls had Bilbo by his arms and legs. "Bilbo!" I shouted to the Hobbit and tried to help him but Thorin held me back.

"No!" my uncle looked to the trolls, waiting for them to make a move.

One of the trolls shouted to us, "Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" My uncle looked up at Bilbo's pleading face and reluctantly stabbed his sword into the ground. I stared at Thorin in horror before throwing my own sword at my feet. A clang of weapons resounds as everyone else follows Thorin's lead.

Next, half of us were put into smelly sacks, myself included, and the rest were tied around a spit over the fire. I noticed that Laerwen was still lying by the boulder, and silently prayed she would stay there. My gaze wandered to where the ponies used to be and saw that Bilbo had cut them loose before he'd been captured. I sighed, one less thing to worry about.

I started to worry again when one of the trolls said, "Don't bother cooking 'em! let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!" I swallowed the bile that gathered in my throat.

Another troll said, "they should be sauteed and grilled wif a sprinkle of sage!"

The last troll replied to the former, "Oh, that does sound quite nice."

Then the troll who wanted to make jelly out of us got a bit impatient, "never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, et's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone." I personally liked that the other trolls were dwadling; I had no desire to be eaten.

Suddenly I see Bilbo stand and shout at the trolls, "Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!"

Dori hissed to Bilbo, "you can't reason with them, they're half-wits!"

Bofur, ever the comedian, looked at Dori with a shocked expression, "Half-wits? then what does that make us?!"

Bilbo ignored all of our ruckkus and shook his head, "I meant, with the uh... uh... with the seasoning."

One of the trolls peered down at Bilbo, "what about the seasoning?"

Bilbo gave a nervous chuckle, "well have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" I knew Bilbo wasn't trying to offend us, but that was just rude! We didn't smell _that_ bad!

One of the trolls poked Bilbo in the stomach, "What do _you_ know about cooking Dwarf?"

Bilbo tried to find the right words, but another of the trolls spoke, "shut up and let the... uh... flurgerburbur-Hobbit talk."

Bilbo stuttered a bit, "Uh... the-the secret to c-cooking Dwarf is... um.."

The troll moved a bit closer, "yes, come on."

Bilbo thought for a moment his brow furrowing, "uh..."

The troll was almost in Bilbo's face at this point, "tell us the secret!"

Bilbo huffed in frustration, "ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is to..." His face lit up. this was going to be bad. "To skin them first!" All of us Dwarves shouted at the poor Hobbit, angered that he'd even suggest such a thing.

The troll who wanted to know the 'secret' said to one of the other trolls, "Tom, get me filleting knife."

The Troll named Tom reached for it, but was stopped by the last troll who said, "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"

Tom the troll soon agreed, reaching for Gloin, "nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf." He hung Gloin over his open mouth, "nice and crunchy!"

Yet again, Bilbo opens his mouth, "Uh, not that one! He-he's infected!"

Another troll looked at Bilbo, his expression on of confusion, "you what?"

Bilbo replied, "Yeah, he's got worms in his... tubes." He made a little face as if disgusted with what he'd said as the troll about to eat Gloin threw him back onto the pile of Dwarves. Gloin hit me in the stomach as he landed knocking the breath out of me. Bilbo dug his grave deeper when he said, "i-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

Just then Oin pipes up, "parasites? Did he say parasites?!"

I got just enough breath to shout in anger at the Hobbit, "Yeah, we don't have parasites! _You _have parasites!" Suddenly a I felt a sharp kick in my back, and, looking over my shoulder, found it was Thorin who'd kicked me, a condescending look on his face. He nodded to the trees where Gandalf could be seen running along the treeline.

Oin got the hint first, "I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

I decided I couldn't sound any more stupid than I already had, but we'll get to that later. I shouted at the top of my lungs, "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

Nori joined in, "wriddled!"

Ori agreed, "yes, I'm riddled!"

Dori offered his assistance, "yes, we are, badly!"

Just then one of the trolls turned to Bilbo, "what would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

Bilbo gave a small smile, "well..."

The troll growled, "you think I don;t know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

I found it hilarious when Bilbo had been most offended by the ferret comment. "Ferret?!" he'd said, an affronted look on his face.

Another of the trolls yelled at Bilbo, "Fools?!"

I suddenly saw out of the corner of my eye Gandalf standing on the boulder Laerwen had been laying under. It finally registered in my brain that she was no longer there. I looked around frantically for her when Gandalf yelled, "the dawn will take you all!"

The trolls looked from Gandalf to each other and then back, "who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf then plunged his staff onto the rock below him, splitting it in half and spreading the sun's light onto the camp. All three of the trolls try to escape the light but eventually are turned to stone. The entire company let out a cry of triumph, but I was too busy looking for Laerwen. She was nowhere to be found. I felt tears prick at my eyes, and then willed them away. She was just a stupid human, why did I care if she lived or died?


	6. Chapter 6

**Laerwen's POV**

I woke up slowly, feeling something poking into my shoulder and cutting off the circulation in my arm. I tried to move but a sharp pain coursed through my back and down my spine. The sudden onslaught of pain made me cry out, and I heard footsteps come running towards me.

A low voice anxiously whispered in my ear, "Lady Laerwen, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of a very shocked Fili. I gave him a small pained smile, "I think so... What happened?"

Fili sighed, "Kili said you were trying to help fight the trolls, last night." He chuckled, "you know Lady Laerwen, that wasn't the smartest idea... you had us all worried when we couldn't find you back at camp..."

I wiggled my fingers and adjusted my arm and shoulder, grateful that the pain hadn't seared across my eyes again. I reached up a hand and poked his face, a half pout-half smile on my face, "you were worried about me?" I grinned when he blushed, and suddenly caught a whif of what seemed to be pine trees. I felt my cheeks flush when I realized the smell was floating from Fili's skin.

"Everyone was. Bilbo was frantic and Kili... Kili was running about the troll camp, turning everything over, crashing through the bushes, sure that he would find you there..." He gave me a small smile, "everyone was glad when he found you, Ori nearly cried tears of joy." Fili chuckled, a sound that always made me smile, but then furrowed his brow, "how did you get into the forest by the way? From what Kili said, you were unconcious."

I blinked, "I honestly don't know..." I looked down at myself, noticing for the first time that my shirt and trousers were covered in dried blood. I gasped and showed Fili who gave me a strange look.

"It's troll blood... Kili said you attacked a troll after it had knocked you down..." Fili nodded to his little brother who I saw was walking ahead of us a ways. "My little brother also said you were thrown into that huge boulder, twice!"

I screwed up my nose, "I only remember the first time... ouch..." I wiggled, but whimpered when pain shot through my body, "but it certainly feels like I hit it twice..."

Fili laughed, "I see you also stole my sword! I hate to imagine what would have happened had you not. So I'm glad you took it!" He grinned at me and then said, "I'm sorry milady, but I need to leave in a moment. We've all been taking turns watching you."

"And how many have watched me so far?"

"Three, including me."

"How long have I been out?!"

Fili laughed, "only about four hours, it's only early morning and you passed out about dawn." He shook his head at me, "at any rate, only BIlbo, Bofur and I have kept an eye on you..." He winked at me, making me blush, "Kili's next." Fili got feet and then called to his younger brother, "Kili! It's your turn! She's awake, so be mindful of her temper!" A few of the other Dwarves laughed, making my neck feel hot.

I slapped Fili's arm, a surprised grin on my face. He laughed and then left me in the care of his surly brother. Kili glared at me as if I was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen, making me hunch my shoulders and look at the ground. He heaved a heavy sigh, "unfortunately I'm going to have to carry you, we've found the troll hoard and Gandalf asked you be taken with us." He then wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and picked me up into his arms.

I couldn't help but blush at the touch of his warm, rough hands on my skin. As soon as he had me in his arms, he set off, walking after the rest of the Dwarves. I blushed when I caught wind of his wonderful scent, like leaves in the fall just after it rains. I shivered slightly and Kili looked down at me with a look of concern on his face, "are you alright?"

I slowly nodded, my head aching slightly, wondering why _he_ was so concerned. He huffed and then looked away. I gazed at his scruffy cheek, wondering how it would feel under my fingertips, when he suddenly caught me staring. I immediately looked into my lap, my face burning. He caught my eye and gave me a strange look, "what were you staring at?"

I blushed again, "nothing..."

"Mmhmm."

I grew quiet again and waited a few minutes before laying my head on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen, his breathing suddenly growing quiet. He seemed to be holding his breath, but as soon as I sighed, his body softened and I fell into a light slumber, his earthy scent lulling me to sleep.

I was lightly shaken awake, only to find Kili peering into my face, "Lady Laerwen, we're here." He gently let me down, made sure I was sitting comfortably on a large rock and then faced Fili, who was grinning at us both. I gave Fili a confused look, but he just shook his head and joined the rest of the company inside the cave.

I watched as Gloin and Nori brought shovels into the cave, excited about one thing or another. Kili then turned to me, "I have to go and see if there is anything I need to help with. Are you alright to wait here?"

Surprised he was leaving me alone, I replied, "I think I'm strong enough to come with you."

Kili looked at me in shock, "are you sure you want to go in there? It doesn't smell very pleasant."

I waved away his concern, "with as many small Hobbit children I've taken care of? Ha! not much could smell worse." I smiled reassuringly at him, making him swallow, "I think I'll be able to stomach it. Would you please help me off of this rock?" Kili gently lifted me off the stone, but I still had waves of pain flow through my body.

I gave a slight hiss and Kili peered up into my face, "are you alright?"

"Just fine. A few sore muscles are nothing." Not looking entirely convinced he helped me walk to the cave, where I got a huge breeze of rotting meat and feces. Trying not to hurl, I stepped after Kili, making sure not to fall over anything.

When in the cave, Kili led me to a pile of old weapons where he replenished his supply of arrows and fished out a short sword which he strapped to his belt. Once finished he stood, brushed off his trousers and held out a hand so he cuold help me out of the cave. Thorin then shouted from further in the cave, "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Gloin. Nori."

Kili led me out into the light where we both inhaled deep breaths of fresh air, and he looked over at his brother, who was looking at us, the same grin as before stuck on his face. Kili scowled at Fili, "what do you keep snickering about?! Honestly!" Then he stormed away, not looking over his shoulder. I grew stiff as Fili approached.

"I think I'd like to know what's going through your head just as much as Kili would."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "can you not see it?"

"See what, exactly?"

"And I thought all women were into this kind of stuff!" He grinned at my affronted expression. I looked from Fili, to his brother and then back to Fili. I shook my head, feeling my face grow hot, "you think that- oh, no! No, no, no, no, no!'

Fili shook his head, "I didn't mean that you and he were together, I meant that he lieks you, as much as he seems to think he doesn't."

Bofur chose just that moment to pop into the conversation, "aye, milady. We've all seen the way he looks at you. All dreamy eyed like a young pup. Ha! You can bet Thorin isn't too pleased! N-no offense to you Lady Laerwen!" Bofur suddenly ran off, his cheeks burning.

I looked back at Fili, "what does he mean by that?"

Fili sighed, scuffing his foot on the ground before leaning up against the rock next to me. He looked me in the eye, "Thorin is our uncle, though you probably already figured that out. Our mother, Dis, is Thorin's sister, and our father was meant to be the next in line." He looked down at his hands, "My father died when Kili and I were very young, off in some battle no one can remember. And then, Kili and I became the crown princes..." He trailed off, looking into the distance, "The duty of the crown prince, or the younger in this case, is to be married and provide heirs to the throne, as it is very difficult for the king himself to raise a family."

Realization flooded my brain, my cheeks growing warm, "So that means-"

"So that means Kili has to be the one to carry on the line of Durin."

"Which in turn means he must marry a dwarf maiden... and not... not someone else..."

Fili patted my hand, "I'm sorry Laerwen, but that's just how things were meant to be..."

I looked at Fili, my face beet red, "Fili, you don't mean you thought I liked Kili?! Ha! With his surly attitude and unkind words?" I shook my head, "I heard what he said about me back at Bag-End..." Tears filled my eyes and I looked away from Fili. I whispered, "no better than your common Elf... Well, I know how your kind feel about Elves, master Fili, and that was not a pleasant thing to hear..." I hopped off the rock, ignoring the pains in my back, and walked over to Gandalf.

The old wizard looked over to where Fili was running a hand through his hair and then to me. He sighed, "so Fili has told you about the requirements of Dwarvish monarchy?"

I gave a humorless laugh, "Ha! He couldn't have said it more bluntly!" I crossed my arms; I didn't understand why I cared, or why I felt like crying.

Gandalf patted my shoulder lightly, "come now! I have something for you! I gave Bilbo one very much like it, but yours is larger." He then pulled a small shining scabbard out from his robes and handed it to me. It was only a little lighter than the one Fili had let me keep, but it was much more beautiful. I pulled the blade out of the scabbard, shivering at the sound of metal against and metal. I gazed on one of the most beautiful curved blades I had ever seen.

"This is for me?" I looked up at gandalf in awe.

He smiled, "yes my dear girl, and now you have something to learn with. You must remember your promise to me."

"I do."

"That's my girl, now, I must go and speak with Lord Thorin, if you will excuse me." Gandalf left, winding his way around Dwarves and rocks.

Right as Gandalf reached him, Thorin yelled, "something's coming!"

Somewhere I heard Bilbo call Gandalf's name.

Gandalf whipped around to face the air above my head, "Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!"

Suddenly something brown and furry leaped from the bushes above my head, shouting, "thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Gandalf looked closer that the new arrival, "Radagast." He chuckled in relief, "it's Radagast the Brown!" He shook the other man's hand, "what on earth are you doing here?"

Radagast spoke, his voice a frail sounding squeak, "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

Gandalf leaned down to better hear the smaller wizard, "yes?"

Radagast thought for a moment, "Oh! I just had a thought, and now I've lost it!" It was... It was-was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" I liked this little wizard, even if he did seem a bit off. He scratched his head, "Oh, it's not a thought at all! It's a silly old-" Here, the wizard opedned his mouth and Gandalf removed something with far too many legs for my taste. "A stick insect!" The brown wizard smiled and took the bug from Gandalf, whose face was less than pleased.

Gandalf took the smaller wizard by the arm and led him away, out of earshot of myself and the Dwarves. What they were talking about, I still don't know, but I did see Gandalf hand Radagast his pipe and then giggled at the brown Wizard's contented face when he breathed out the smoke. All of a sudden, a loud howl tore through the trees.

Bilbo whirled around, trying to locate the source of the noise, "was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?!"

Bofur answered, his face drained of all color, "Wolves? No... that is not a wolf..."

A growling noise came from the bushes as a giant dog-like creature tore through the trees. The thing landed on the ground in front of Throin and he killed it with one stroke of his heavy sword. As Thorin killed the second one, Kili shot a third in the head before it could pounce on Thorin's unprotected back. Thorin shot his nephew a grateful look before yelling, "Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

Bilbo stuttered for a moment, barely regestering the new information he was so shocked, "Orc pack?"

If it were not for the direness of the situation, I would have laughed at his comical expression. Keeping in mind the eveidant danger we were in, I pulled out Fili's daggar and kept it at my side. Fili turned to me and nodded his approval as Gandalf yelled at Thorin, "who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?!"

Thorin looked affronted, "no one!"

"Who did you tell?!"

Thorin looked to be grasping at straws, "no one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?!"

Gandalf gave Thorin a simultaneously concerned and frightened look, "you're being hunted."

Dwalin nudged Thorin, "we have to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Ori came running twoards us. "We have no ponies. They bolted."

Radagast perked up, tugging on Gandalf's robes, "I'll draw them off!"

Gandalf looked down at his fellow Wizard, a mixture of hope and concern on his face, "these are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!"

Radagast gave Gandalf a big grin and pointed to the large rabbits, which I just happened to notice, "these are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kili's POV**

That little brown Wizard was either crazy or completely insane. I went with the latter, even though Gandalf appeared to trust him. I watched as Radagast flew by on his little sleigh pulled by oversized rabbits, thinking there was no way he'd outrun Gundabad Wargs. I shook my head as we all followed Gandalf and Thorin, running out onto open ground. My heart did a nervous leap when I noticed there was almost no cover, save for a few crumbling boulders.

I turned around halfway, seeing Laerwen running hand in hand with Bofur. Glad she was in somewhat good hands, I turned back around just in time to see Gandalf run around the side of a boulder. We all followed him, hearing the wargs snarl as they trailed Radagast up ahead. Gandalf whispered loudly, "stay together!" As if we would do anything else!"

Thorin waved an arm, "move!" He then led the way past another boulder until he glimpsed a warg up ahead. Ori was still running though, and Thorin pulled him back, "Ori, no! Come back!" Ori thanked Thorin, his face red, eyes wide with fright.

Gandalf bade us keep moving when the warg passed us by, "All of you, come on, come on! Quick!"

My very frustrated and stressed uncle hissed at Gandalf, "where are you leading us?" I was beginning to wonder the very same thing, when suddenly an Orc riding a Warg came sniffing around, perched on the boulder above us. Thorin motioned for me to shoot it, and I spun away from the rock and shot the beast in the neck. It fell from the boulder, rider squealing with it, and I watched as Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin hacked the beasts to pieces. My confidence in my battle skills grew very thin when I realized I hadn't killed it in the first shot. I scowled at my brother who was too busy caring for Laerwen to notice the look I gave him.

Gandalf yelled at us as he pushed us from behind, "Move! Run!"

Gloin notices the Orcs and Wargs racing towards us and yells, "there they are!" We all ran in fright, but then I heard someone yell, "Lady Laerwen!" I hadn't time to check on Laerwen so I trusted fate and the rest of the company to keep her safe.

Gandalf rounded another boulder, "this way! Quickly!" As if we weren't going our fastest already!

I chanced a look behind me and was glad I did for there were more Wargs and Orc riders bearing down on us! I shouted, "there's more coming!" and pulled my bow from my back stringing an arrow on it.

Thorin called to me to shoot them and I said to myself, "two steps ahead of you uncle!" and I shot a warg in the eye, killing it.

Fili shouted, startling me, "we're surrounded!" and I saw that we were, indeed, surrounded. I shot another Orc and aimed for the next Warg bearing down on me. Fili called to Thorin, "where's Gandalf?!"

Dwalin answered angrily, "he's abandoned us!"

Thorin shouted over the sounds of the Orc pack and the snarling Wargs, "hold your ground!"

Suddenly Gandalf appeared from behind a rock, "this way you fools!" The Wizard then turned and disappeared behind the rock he'd just appeared by.

Thorin bellowed, "come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" We follow him only to find Gandalf standing near a dark hole in the boulder. Throin pushed the Dwarves in front of me inside the tunnel, but I whip around to shoot a few of the Wargs gaining on us. Thorin screams my name and I whip myself around and run into the tunnel as fast as my legs could carry me. I felt something hot brush my legs as I fell down a stone chute, and whatever it was whumphed to the floor after me.

I turn to see an Orc lying right next to me and I scarmble to my feet, only noticing the unfamiliar arrow sticking out of his back when I've stood. I look up to the tunnel entrace when I hear the sounds of arrows being fired. Thorin let out an angry hiss, "Elves."

I saw Dwalin looking around, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" I looked to where Dwaln was standing and saw a narrow opening in the wall.

Bofur wiped the dust off of his hat, exhasperated, "we follow it of course!"

Suddenly something fell and I saw Laerwen lying on the ground, her white shirt stained red. White swam before my eyes as I knelt by her. Fili was already at her side, "Thorin, she was shot as we were escaping the Orcs! I don't know whether or not the arrow was poisoned, but at any rate, her wounds need tending!"

Thorin motioned to Oin, "take care of her... and hurry..."

Oin did a quick examination of where the arrow was still lodged in Laerwen's back and turned to face Thorin, "I'm sorry Thorin, this little one needs more help than I can give her."

I almost died right there; Laerwen was slowly dying right before our very eyes. I had almost opened my mouth to yell at Thorin when Dwalin said, "I cannot see where the pathway leads, but do we follow it or not?"

Bofur spoke for me, "we follow it of course!"

Gandalf agreed, "I think it would be wise, especially since Lady Laerwen is hurt." The other Dwarves agreed, and we all walked through the tunnel, until not thirty minutes later we walked blinking into an open valley. Gandalf smiled, "The valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known by another name."

Bilbo clarified, "Rivendell." The Dwarves murmmered in speculation and distrust.

Gandalf ignored them, "Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea." I had no idea what he meant by that so I just shoved the thought aside.

Thorin threw Gandalf a furiously accusatory look, "this was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

Gandalf gave Thorin an angry frown, "you have no enemy here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." I felt my insides squish at the forwardness of the Wizard; no one talked to my uncle like that and got away with it.

As expected, Thorin snapped, "you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

Gandalf scoffed, "Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handles with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me. " Thorin growled at the wizard but nodded and we set off down the hill to Rivendell.

We reached the gate just as the sun began to touch the tops of the trees. I looked back at Fili who was carrying Laerwen and blanched at the sight of her pale skin and flushed cheeks. The arrow had been poisoned then. I turned to tell Thorin to hurry, but just then a tall, fair skinned and dark haired elf walked out of the gate and greeted Gandalf.

"Mithrandir," the elf bowed his head slightly to the Wizard.

Gandalf looked glad to see him, "ah, Lindir."

I heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin, "stay sharp." I gripped my bow harder.

The Elf began speaking to the Wizard in some frilly, musical language which none of us dwarves or hobbit understood. To our surprise Gandalf answered back in the same tongue until the sound of a horn blasted through the trees. We all whipped around at the noise, Thorin yelling, "close ranks!" We all circled around Laerwen and Fili on instinct, holdng our weapons at the ready.

A party of Elves on horseback rode through the trees and surrounded us. We all looked around warily, waiting for one of them to strike. We all jumped a little when the leading Elf leapt gracefully from his horse and greeted Gandalf.

Gandalf grinned, "Lord Elrond." The two men embraced each other's forearms and then parted, both using that frilly language from before. I quitely wished they would speak so everyone could understand, and a few of the other Dwarves around me murmmered their agreement.

Suddenly, the Elf talking to Gandalf looked at Thorin, as if seeing him for the first time. I knew he'd already seen us all, Thorin included, but the silly Elf chose to aknowledge us only just then. He nodded to Thorin, "welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin looked a little confused as to how this Elf knew his name, "I do not believe we have met."

The Elf just smiled, "you have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Thorin gave a bemused smirk, "indeed? He made no mention of you." I myself smirked at this slight on the Elf's importance. Then the Elf spoke again in his strange tongue, looking at us each in turn.

Gloin became flustered, "what is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

Gandalf gave a disbelieving chuckle, "no, Master Gloin, he's offering you food."

Gloin consulted with a couple of the others and replied, "Ah, well. In that case, lead on." Lord Elrond and Gandalf turned to lead us up a set of stair into the city. I tried to be patient, but I could take it no longer, "excuse me, but this girl needs medical attention!" everyone turned to me, and Lord Elrond gestured to an Elf in the shadows.

He said in the common tongue, "please, let Amorel take her to the infirmary. I assure you we will not harm her." The Elf he'd gestured to neared our group and we all reluctantly parted so he could reach Laerwen. The elf took her from Fili's arms and carried her up a long set of stairs and out of sight. I hated seeing Laerwen in the arms of an Elf, but if it meant her getting the attention she needed, well then I was going to let her go for now.

I followed the rest of the company as Lord Elrond led us into Rivendell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Laerwen's POV**

I felt a searing pain in my shoulder, and my eyes flew open. Someone laid a hand on my head and bade me lie still. I did as told, feeling a painful pulling sensation in my back. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and took a deep breath as the tugging stopped. I squeezed my eyes closed when the pulling began again with much more force and then a sudden flash of pain as something tore free from my back.

I gasped for breath as spots danced before my eyes and something hot poured over my shoulder and down my back. When the room stopped spinning I tried to turn my head but someone held it in place, their pale fingers on either side of my head. I looked down to see long legs in green leggings and feet in soft leather boots.

I thought fuzzily, I must be in the company of elves. I ponderd this for a moment before wondering how, in all of Middle Earth, I'd ended up in the care of Elves, when, not five minutes ago, I'd been running from Orcs and Wargs. I blinked and tried to remember what had happened before I blacked out.

I remembered running towards Gandalf and I remembered feeling a hot pain under my shoulder-blade. I remembered Fili picking me up and then darkness. I gupled; I'd been shot.

I tried to turn my head again, but the soft hands kept my head in place. I tried to concentrate on what the Elves were doing to me and I felt someone wipe a cloth against my back. The nearer the cloth got to my wound, the more painful it became. I gritted my teeth as a sweet smelling substance was poked into my wound. I huffed when the gentle hands moved from my head to my shoulders.

I soon felt something, most likely bandages, being wrapped around my torso, pressing my chest flat and binding my ribs tightly. After I was done being bandaged, a handsome Elf fellow peered into my face. He smiled, "I see you are still awake. How are you feeling?"

I liked this Elf, he was handsome. He had shoulder length brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes; he seemed rather sweet. I tried to smile, but grimaced instead, "like something was just torn out of my back."

The Elf gave a musical laugh, making me blush, "you're a tough one!" He gave me an impressed look.

"And what gave you that rediculous notion?"

"You sat as stiff as a board while someone pulled a hooked Orc arrow out of your back! You sat silently through something that would have made any normal human squirm and shriek in pain." He gave me another sweet smile, "I was the one who pulled out the arrow by the way, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You just pulled an arrow out of my back, one would think that'd hurt."

He grimaced at my pointedness, "I suppose so... I guess I should also tell you that both of your shirts were ruined, and that you have been invited by Lord Elrond to join him and your companions for dinner."

"Lord Elrond?"

"Yes, he is, in a way, our king, here in Rivendell."

I gave him a blank stare, "I'm in Rivendell?"

The Elf smiled, "yes, Lady Laerwen. Rivendell. I think you'll like it."

"Well, there are few places that I don't like," I squinched my nose. "Hang on. How do you know my name?"

The Elf gave a look of disdain, "one of the Dwarves came asking for you before we'd even begun healing you. He was very upset that we wouldn't let him stay."

I glared at the Elf, "just because he is a Dwarf does not mean he is any less of a person than you. He just has different ideas and customs." I let my gaze soften when his cheeks grew pink, "also, you know my name, but I have no idea what yours is."

The Elf gave a slight chuckle, again blushing slightly, "my name is Mahtan, Lady Laerwen, and I believe it is time to see if you can get up."

I grimaced, "must I? I was quite comfortable just laying here talking to you." I noticed Mahtan blush, and for some reason I found myself getting butterflies in my stomach. I turned away from his gaze and moved my hands carefully to my sides. I slowly lifted myself up on my hands, Mahtan's own hovering over me in case I fell. I then leaned back on my heels and sat there for a moment, surprised that my wound had only twinged slightly.

Mahtan looked at my back, "you are healing very quickly... Much like one of my own kind... You amaze me, Lady Laerwen."

I gave him a small smile, "thank you for the flattery Mahtan, but I'm just as surprised as you." He smiled and the butterflies returned as he took my hand and helped me set my feet on the floor. He then passed me a light green silk shirt and helped me put it on, though, for some reason, he seemed reluctant to touch my skin.

As soon as I was finished, he helped me to the door and led me up a small set of stairs. He kept one large hand on the small of my back, making me blush, and his other hand held my own, guiding me and keeping me steady on the steep stairs. I was thankful Mahtan was holding me, for otherwise I would have fallen and embarressed myself. Once we had scaled the stairs, he led me to a large door, and upon opening it, led me into a room that was bigger than Bilbo's entire house.

Mahtan let go of me and bowed low, "My lady, attendants will be here soon to help you get ready for dinner, if you are so enclined."

I smiled at the handsome Elf, "thank you so much, Mahtan."

He grinned back, "the pleasure was all mine." Then he left, leaving me alone to carefully explore the expansive accomidations. There was a huge bed on the right side of the room, out of sight from the door. Across the room from where I was gawking, stood a beautiful writing desk, complete with feathered quill and paper. I carefully fingered the edge of the desk, marvelling at the craftsmanship.

When I turned to my left, I saw an archway, and peering into it, found myself in a large bathroom. There was a copper colored clawfoot tub and a wooden shelf laden with soft towels, as well as a shining glass mirror. Wondering whether or not there was a mirror in the bedroom as well, I walked out and found I was in the company of an Elf maiden.

"Good afternoon, Lady Laerwen!" the tall woman adressed me with a slight bow of her head. She had long, sunshine-yellow hair, blue eyes, fair skin and high cheekbones. She was very beautiful and I was sure she outshined me in every way. The very thought of this shattered my already fragile ego and made me very irritated.

"My name is Elbereth and I was sent to help you get ready for dinner, if you were so inclined."

I tried to keep my feelings under control, "I am quite sure I can make it down to dinner, but your help would be very much appreciated." I gave a shy smile and the Elbereth smiled back.

"Shall I draw you a bath? I will keep in mind your bandages."

I grinned, "a bath would be lovely!"

An hour or so later, I found myself washed and dried with a towel wrapped around my still dripping hair. Elbereth returned from another room carrying a beautiful blue gown. She bade me stand and then laid the fabric against me, "it will fit just fine! I hope you don't mind, but I had to raid my younger sister's closet for this dress. She's the only one I know who is about the same height as you."

I smiled, "it's actually nice to be the smallest one for once!"

Elbereth gave me a confused look. I laughed, "I grew up around Hobbits, and they were constantly getting in the way of my knees, and the Dwarves? Well, they're excellent people but I'm still a bit taller than them." I gave a small grin, "it's nice to be shorter than someone for a change."

Elbereth smiled, "well I'm glad you're alright with it! Now, let's get this on!"

Another hour or so later, I was sitting on a chair in the bathroom. I touched my hair, amazed at how soft it was. Instead of it being a wild tangle of curls around my head, it was now a thick waterfall around my shoulders. I looked at Elbereth, "you are a miracle worker."

She gave a tinkling laugh, "no, I've just had one and a half thousand years of practice." She reached for one of my hair ribbons, picked out a plain silver one and used it to tie my hair away from my face. When she was finished she stepped back, allowing me to turn and take in my full appearance.

I gasped at the beauty in the mirror. She had dark mahogany waves, magnificantly arched brows, high cheekbones, flushed skin and perfectly full lips the color of a spring rose. I turned to Elbereth who smiled, "I think you're ready to join your friends. I will take you down to dinner."


	9. Chapter 9 (author's note)

Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a bit, but I've been SUPER busy with school and family. I apologize and I will be uploading more as soon as I can! I hope you've been enjoying my stories, and please review! Thanks bunches! Love you all!

-Veronique


	10. Chapter 9 (actual)

**WARNING! SOME MATURE CONTENT! **lol read if you dare! XD JK but seriously now, I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. I've been so busy! I hope you like this chapter, and I'd love some more reviews! Thanks so much, I love you all! -Veronique

**Kili's POV**

I laughed as my companions jumped in and out of the fountain. We'd been having such fun splashing in the cool water. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so clean. I chuckled as Fili slapped water into my face, and I returned the favor. After a while, the rest of the Dwarves and I trickled back in ones and two to the balcony we'd be given to sleep on. I grimaced when I found my clothes in a neat pile next to my things. The Elves had been and gone, then. I scowled when I smelled the flowry scent lingering on the cloth.

"Remind me to never come here again..." Dwalin growled; all of us Dwarves chuckled in agreement.

"I'd rather stink of orcs than this blasted perfume of the Elves!" Bofur grimaced as he tugged on his tunic. We all grumbled in assent. I tugged my trousers over my legs and tucked in the tails of my tunic. I pulled on my boots and my jacket and then gave my bag a once-over. Satisfied that the sneaky Elves hadn't stolen anything, I followed the others as they went down to dinner.

We soon found ourselves seated on cushions at a short wooden table. The Elves placed bowl after bowl of leafy green foods onto the table as well as a few flagons of a sweet smelling wine. I would have preferred ale, as would my collegues, and I was beginning to wonder if there was to be any meat served. Ori picked up a lettuce leaf and I chuckled as Dori tired to get him to eat it, "try it. Just a mouthful."

Ori twisted the lettuce in his fingers, "I don't like green food." I chortled with Fili and Bofur at Ori's exspression.

Dwalin soon voiced the one question we were all thinking, rummaging through the bowls of vegetables, "where's the meat?"

We all grumbled while Ori asked, "have they got any chips?"

Bifur said something nasty about Elves in Khuzdul making all of us laugh until our sides ached. Gandalf and fussy looking Lord Elrond walked in just as we were wiping the last of our tears of mirth away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thorin remove his sword from his belt and turned to watch as he handed it, hilt first, to the High Elf.

Elrond examined Thorin's sword intently before saying, "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin. May it serve you well." He handed the sword back to Thorin, again hilt first; the Elves obviously didn't like us, but it was clear they had no quarrel with us. I was only slightly comforted.

Elrond then admired Gandalf's sword, "And this is Glamdring. The Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First..."

I had stopped listening when Bilbo pulled out his own tiny sword. If one could call it a sword. Balin tried to break it to him gently, "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

I'd thought it was obvious, but maybe the Bilbo hadn't, for he said, "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battles?" The silly Hobbit; of course that toothpick hadn't seen battle.

Balin agreed, "I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

Bilbo's face fell, and I actually felt sort of bad for him. But then I thought, _"he really shouldn't be on this quest anyway. He's going to get hurt or killed... Same with Lady Laerwen..."_ The thought of her made me want to throw something. She made me so irritated, always getting in the way or getting hurt. Always causing trouble for the Company. She was almost as bad, if not worse than the Hobbit!

I picked at a hangnail, stewing and listening to Bofur's over-told jokes until Fili nudged me, "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure you're not wondering about Lady Laerwen?" Fili gave me a small wink.

I scoffed, angry that he'd been right, "now that you've brought her up I definitely am!... I wonder if she's alright."

"There you go again! Acting like you couldn't care less and then you go and say something like that!" Fili shook his head and I noticed for the first time how pink his cheeks were.

"You've been drinking haven't you?"

"I only had a small sip!"

"I think you had more than a small sip, brother!" I laughed and pushed him lightly on the arm. He pushed me back and dared me to try the wine. Smirking, I complied, if only to try the fruity drink. It was surprisingly good, and soon I was singing along with the rest of the dwarves while Bofur danced on the table. We pounded our fists to the beat until Lord Elrond stood from his seat.

Bofur jumped off the table and took his hat off, making us all swing our heads in the direction he was looking. I heard a few sighs of admiration as the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen walked down the stairs to the table. She was wearing a sky blue dress made of some thin, flowy fabric and her mahogany colored locks cascaded around her shoulders, tied back with a thin silver ribbon. Her cheekbones were high and rosy, her olive skin glowing with an almost ethereal light. I thought she must be an elf, but when I looked closer at her ears and saw how short she was next to her attendant, I knew she was human.

Upon taking a closer look, I realized with a jolt I had been gawking at Laerwen. I scowled at the looks of awe on the faces of my fellow Dwarves. Even Thorin, Mr. Impossible to Please, was looking at her with grudging respect. I felt something roll in the pit of my stomach and I wanted to tear the expressions of wonder off of all of their faces. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was digusted with myself; she was just a silly human that was accident prone, there was no way I would feel jealous over her!

Fili nudged me again as she walked past, a minty smelling breeze trailing after her. I saw Fili inhale deeply, and heard many of the others do the same; I couldn't blame them, her scent was frustratingly intoxicating. I looked across the table to find Bilbo with a silly grin on his face, admiring his adoptive daughter proudly. Gandalf and Elrond looked on in respect, seemingly impressed by her entrance.

I wondered for a moment if she was going to sit among us, but then she curtsied to Gandalf and Elrond and joined them at _their_ table. I threw myself onto my cushion after she sat, and yanked my tankard towards me, sloshing wine onto the table. I saw Laerwen give me a look of disgust before she turned to wave to Bilbo, smiling as if nothing had passed between us. I took a long draught from my drink, trying to drown my anger.

Fili bumped into me, slurring his words a bit as he spoke, "Lady Laerwen is beautiful don't you think?" I chuckled humorlously at his inebriated state. Fili continued, attempting to be quieter this time, "you want to know something Kili? I saw her, back at the river... before the trolls..."

Confused, I waited for him to continue. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I _saw _her... all of her... her beautiful skin..." Fili took another swig from his drink, "I saw her small hips, her thin waist... her back... everything, Kili..." I could feel the heat on my neck travel to my cheeks and my groin. I became angry at myself when I found I was feeling jealous.

I tried to control my rage as Fili looked at me and winked, "I even saw her breasts... small and round, perfect for holding." He was blushing even redder; I assumed he wasn't just flushed from the drink anymore. My suspicions were confirmed when he looked at me in all seriousness, "it was an accident you know... I didn't try to see... but she was so beautiful!" Fili lowered his tankard, finally realizing he'd had enough. "It was an accident.. I swear..."

I lowered my own tankard and stared hard at the table. Feeling my rage about to burst out of my stomach I shoved myself from the table and almost ran to our sleeping quarters. I stopped in front of the fountain and kicked at a bush.

_Why was I so upset?!_ Laerwen was a stupid human, a hindrince to our quest! She was a strange, frustratingly beautiful girl that I couldn't get out of my head.

I kicked at the bush again before sitting on the fountain. Fili had seen her naked! I couldn't help the rush of emotions that bombarded my brain.

I was jealous that he'd seen her and I hadn't. I was angry at myself for feeling jealous. I was disgusted that my brother was even attracted to her, but I was most disgusted at myself for the same reason. I took a deep shuddering breath and stomped to our sleeping quarters. I threw myself onto my sleeping mat and tried to push all thoughts of Laerwen away. I wanted to hate her so badly. But I just couldn't.


	11. Chapter 10

**Laerwen's POV**

I walked down the stairs the next morning hoping to find the Dwarves somewhere below, but I soon got lost in the maze of houses and shops. I wandered a while and then looked into one of the shops and saw a silver haired Elf working at a small table. I knocked on the door frame and blushed when the Elf said, "hello, you must be the human traveling with the Dwarves." The Elf rose from his seat and walked over to me, "welcome to my shop! Are you looking for anything in particular?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but I don't even know what it is you're selling."

The Elf chuckled, "I make masks for festivals and celebrations, Lady- uh..."

I stuttered, "L-Laerwen, m-my name is Laerwen."

The Elf grinned, "maiden singer, that's what your name means, if you were wondering." He took my hand and bowed low as he kissed it, "I am whom they call Celephinnor, man with silver hair, but most call me Cel." I giggled; he was aptly named. Cel smiled again, "would you like to see my work?"

I nodded eagerly and followed him to his worktable. On it was a beautiful blue feathered mask with a green and blue plume on the left side. Silver ribbons hung down from two small holes, most likely used to tie the mask in place. Small pearls lined the top of the mask and silver paint swirled around the edges. "It's beautiful," I sighed restraining from touching it.

Cel laughed, "thank you! This one is almost done, it needs a few last touches and then it's finished, but here are some that I have finished." He gestured to a shelf lining the wall that I'd seemingly missed when I walked in.

On it were masks of every shape and color, some were half masks and some covered the whole face. Some were feathered, some were scaly, some had jewels and some had ribbons. As I admired the masks on the shelf, Cel went into the back of the shop. He returned with another mask and this was the most beautiful one I'd seen yet. It had red, orange and black feathers and black and gold braids lined the eye-holes. Dark grey feathers made up the plumes on either side of the mask, black jewels lining the outside edges.

Cel handed it to me saying, "I think that this would look wonderful on you.. shall we see?" He then placed a handheld mirror in my hand and tied the strings of the mask behind my head. I held up the mirror and gasped at the exotic beauty staring back.

My green eyes were brightened and accentuated by the orange and gold and my hair was darkened by the blood-red feathers. I touched the mask gently, "it's wonderful!"

Cel grinned, "it looks amazing! would you like it?"

I gasped, "really?! Oh, I would love it! But, I have no way to pay you..."

He laughed, "we don't always use currency to pay for things, Lady Laerwen. Sometimes we trade our work and other times, we use a different payment."

I looked at the handsome sliver haired Elf, "what kind of payment?"

Smiling he sat on his stool, "can you sing like your name suggests?"

I gave him a shy smile, feeling my cheeks grow hot, "I-I suppose so."

"Then you can pay me with a song!"

"If you're sure-"

"But of course!"

"What should I sing?"

"Anything you'd like."

I took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. A song a Hobbit midwife taught me came to mind, "it's been a while since I've sung this, but I hope it's alright." I slowly filled my lungs with air and began to sing:

"Darkness hangs over the trees,

drowning all light underneath.

Shadows slink over the leaves,

thick and as quiet as thieves."

"Smoke swirls up through the air,

the fire below unaware.

I sing to her, the great Luna,

My voice carries up to her face."

"The stars all shine their bright light

while I sing away the night dark.

The moon watches from up above,

while I wait and I sing for my love."

I sat silently as the last notes died away, and looked over at Cel. The silver haired Elf's eyes were misty, the ribbon he'd been holding lying on the floor. I blushed and realized I was still wearing the mask. Taking it away from my face I walked over to Cel, holding out the mask. He pushed it back into my hands, "that was payment enough for all of my masks. Take it."

Grinning, Cel kissed my hand, "if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask!"

I smiled, feeling a tiny bubbling sensation in the pit of my stomach. I let the thoughts stream past and got an inkling to inquire after a seamstress. I looked up at Cel, "I am so sorry to be asking a favor so soon, Cel, but I must know. Are there any seamstresses nearby? I have only one dress and it's the one I'm wearing. I'd like to have another just in case."

Cel laughed, "but of course! There is a seamstress just two shops down, a friend of mine named Elwel. Just tell her Cel sent you!" I walked out the door after promising to return and danced down the lane with my new mask in hand.

I knocked on the door to the shop, hearing slow footsteps moving behind it. The door creaked open and I saw a tall white- haired female Elf with tiny laugh lines around her eyes standing in the doorway. In a soft voice she asked, "may I help you?"

I smiled shyly and replied, "Cel told me to come and see you."

"Cel? The mask maker? He's a very dear friend of mine. I watched the young thing grow up!"

I marveled at her statement; that would make her one of the oldest Elves in the city. Elwel spoke again, "So Cel told you to come and see me, did he? Are you looking for something specific?" She turned to let the door open wider so I could join her inside.

I sat on the stool she offered me, "I came to buy a dress."

"A dress, hm? Is it for anything special, or would you like just an everyday dress?"

"I honestly don't know what you would classify it as... but-... Can I tell you something?" I picked at the hem of my dress.

Elwel nodded, "I've heard and seen many things, little one, so nothing you will say could surprise me."

I smiled nervously, "have you heard of people dressing up in costumes?"

"Dressing up like other people or animals? Yes I've heard of it. I've never made clothes for such an event but my mother did once." Elwel nodded, "I could do that, what were you thinking of dressing up as?"

I sighed, grateful she'd thought nothing of my request, "I have a mask that Cel gave me."

"would you like me to make a dress to match your mask?" Elwel laughed. "Usually it goes the other way around, but I would love to try! Do you have the mask with you?" I handed it to her and she admired the craftsmanship, "Cel always makes such beautiful masks. Alright, now to get to work!"

Elwel pulled out a bit of parchment and a piece of charcoal, "have you any ideas about how it should look?"

I thought for a moment, "I would like it to be floor length, but short enough so it doesn't drag... I'd like the fabric to be light and airy, but not sheer..."

"And the bodice?"

"Accented like the mask, but-" We talked until the sun was high in the sky. I stood up quickly and apologized, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was getting so late! My friends are probably looking all over for me!"

Elwel laughed, "it's quite alright! You go find your friends! I'll have your dress finished by tomorrow morning!"

"That early!"

"Making dresses is all I do, and, since I have no other orders, I can work on yours all evening."

I gave the elderly Elf a quick squeeze, surprising her, "thank you so much! How much will I owe you?"

Elwel thought a moment, "what did you pay Cel?"

I gulped, "a song..."

Elwel smiled, "I look forward to hearing it then!" I grinned and thanked her again as I ran out the door.


	12. Chapter 11

I am SO sorry that it took me so long to upload this next chapter! I've just been so busy! It took me a total of four days to write this scene, I was having so many troubles finding time to type. I hope you enjoy! -Veronique

**KILI'S POV**

I puffed on my pipe as Fili came striding into the garden.

"Kili, I'm sorry for last night..." Fili's face was red and pushed into a conflicted expression. I blew smoke out of my nose.

"You were just being honest and I honestly don't care if you saw her or not."

"There you go again!" I hadn't just crossed the line this time, I'd jumped fifty feet past it, according to Fili, for he jumped on me and held me down by the shoulders. "Acting like you could care less about Laerwen when you obviously are in love with her! Don't you dare try and deny it!" Fili had his hand clamped over my mouth, "you love her and you know it, so just accept it, move on and for Durin's sake, tell her!"

He released me and I rubbed my face, sore from his grip. I sighed and stood, brushing myself off, "tell her?"

"Yes."

"What about me being the crown prince, hm?" I ran a hand through my hair. "Did you forget about that?" I began pacing, relighting the pipe our scuffle had snuffed out, "and besides, no matter how much I love her and want to have a life with her, she can't have my bairns..."

Fili's smile broke slowly into a grin as I continued speaking, almost reaching his ears by the time i'd finished. He shook his head, dumbfounded, "Kili, you've actually thought that far ahead?! Kili-"

"So what if I have?! So what if I can't get her out of my skull?! Fili- you have no idea what she does to me!" Just then a rustle came from the entrance to the garden.

Balin, Gloin, Bofur and Ori fell into view. I blushed furiously, appalled at what they may have heard. I flicked my gaze from Bofur, who had recovered first, to Fili and back to Bofur, "how much of that did you hear?!"

Bofur shook his head, a smile on his face, "every word laddie, every word."

Balin stood up next, Aye, lad. You've got it for her bad."

Gloin chuckled, "I can't blame you, Kili, she's very pretty..." His face screwed up in a mock expression of horror, "but she's got a nasty temper as well, reminds me of my spitfire wife back home."

Ori timidly shifted on his feet, "I think she's a good match..."

I was dumbstruck, "a good match?! Did you not hear what I just said?! It's impossible!"

"Well, only if Fili doesn't have any bairns of his-"

I whipped to face Balin, "and the chances of Fili finding a mate are what?!" I immediately regretted what I'd said. "Fili I-" I pleaded with my brother as he stormed to the center of the garden. "Fili, I didn't mean-" It was no use, Fili and the others left me to wallow in grief. First I'd lost any hope of being with Laerwen and then I'd lost my best friend. I swallowed the lump of tears growing in my throat and stomped out of the archway of roses.

Uncle Thorin was pacing in our "camping area", grumbling at Gandalf. I tried to stay hidden as long as possible, but the old Wizard spotted me, "Master Kili! Lady Laerwen's whereabouts are unknown, do you know where she is?"

Laerwen was missing? Half of me wasn't surprised but the other half was going crazy with worry. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Would you please go find her? I need to speak with her."

"I will."

"Thank you, Master Kili." Gandalf then returned his gaze to a frustrated Thorin.

I retraced my steps to the garden, hoping to take Fili with me, but then I decided against it. Fili would have wanted nothing to do with me at that moment. I strode over to the large staircase to Laerwen's room and began to climb.

Not fifteen minutes into my search, a flash of blue cloth and mahogany hair barreled into me. I looked up at the sky, lying flat on my back. I felt whoever it was move against my arm and chest only to find Laerwen peering into my face. Her green eyes widened and her rose colored lips parted in surprise. "Kili!"

She scrambled to untangle her dress which was caught on my belt, only to give up in frustration. I laughed and she gave me a scathing look. Still smiling at her helplessness, I removed her slender fingers from the fabric and gently released her dress from my belt buckle.

Laerwen blushed a thank you, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. I felt heat crawl up my neck and to my cheeks when I noticed how she was still perched on my legs. She scrambled to her feet but her dress caught under my foot as I stood, bringing us both down again, but this time I was on top of her.

I felt my face burn and my blood boil; she was so close. I could see her pulse in her throat and the smell of her minty perfume made my head swim. I wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her naturally pouted lips.

Suddenly, Laerwen's breath grew husky and I jerked my head back, realizing I'd been slowly leaning my head down to hers. A wave of shame and embarrassment washed over me as I threw myself from her. I stood, brushed myself off and then helped Laerwen to her feet. I cleared my throat, "I-I'm sorry about that... um... uh... oh! Gandalf was looking for you, where were you?"

Laerwen blushed and shifted her gaze to the floor, "I-I was looking at the shops a few levels up... the Elves there were helping me to find something..."

"Did you lose something?"

"No, I-... I didn't lose anything, I was looking for something to give to Bilbo."

"Oh," I tried to contain my smile at her shamefaced expression. "Well, anyway, Gandalf said he wanted to see you. Come along then." I began to walk down the stairs when I didn't hear Laerwen behind me. I turned to see her staring into space, "Lady Laerwen, is everything alright?"

Laerwen shook her head and smiled down at me, making my heart leap into my throat, "everything's fine!" She then began to descend the stairs and I turned away, but not before seeing the look of fear and confusion clouding her face.

"Ah! Lady Lawerwen! Just the one we wanted to see!" Gandalf enveloped Laerwen in a large hug, making Bilbo smile and my uncle and I scowl.

"What is it you needed Gandalf?" Laerwen fiddled with her dress; I noticed it was the same one she'd worn last night.

A serious expression came over the Wizard's face and he turned to me, "Master Kili, I believe your brother would like to have a word with you down by the river." Huffing at the fact I'd just been dismissed, I turned on my heel and stomped to the steps opposite the little group.

I took my time heading down the stairs, kicking at every individual pebble so it flew into the green abyss of trees below. The closer I got to the bottom, the louder the river became and it was soon in sight. I wove my way around a boulder and sat on the riverbank.

Fiddling with the strings on my tunic, I heard the heavy tramping of boots near me and then plop down next to me. Fili sighed and stared across the water, "I forgive you for what you said earlier." When I didn't answer he continued, "I even know you're right... I might never find a wife... but then again, you might never find one either." He picked up a twig and began twisting it into the soft dirt by his knee, "Dwarf women are hard to find, these days... to be honest, the only dwarf women I know of are Mum, Gloin's wife and the old cook down in the kitchens."

I couldn't help the smile that flitted onto my lips, "remember when we used to go to the library at night?"

Fili continued the memory, "when we used to try and find pictures of dwarf women? I remember! All we found were old, dead queens, but we thought they were the most beautiful creatures!"

"Ha! We were so young back then! You just into your forties and I barely into my thirties!" I grinned and tossed a pebble into the river. "they all had such wonderful beards, all braided with colorful ribbons and gold clasps."

"And how we wished we'd be able to grow beards just as fine!" Fili poked me in the side. He rubbed his chin, making the braids underneath his jaw swing, "I think mine's coming in swell don't you? And yours? Well, I don't know if I'd call it a beard!"

I punched him on the arm, "well, I'm content with scruff! Besides, a beard would only get in the way of my archery!"

"You call that archery?!" I tackled Fili and we rolled around, wrestling and laughing until we were quite breathless. I smacked him gently upside the head and he did the same to me. We sat in the sun for a few moments, taking in the fresh air until we'd caught our breath.

I fiddled with the strings of my tunic again, when Fili brought up Laerwen, "you know, I think she likes you too."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way she defies you."

"And how does that say she likes me?! I'd say she hates my guts! Did you not see the way she looked at me at dinner last night?!"

"I saw, and nearly pissed myself laughing! She's just trying to keep herself emotionally unnattatched, just like you."

"I am not!"

"Then why do you keep telling yourself and everyone else that she's just some lowly human unworthy of your attention?" Fili gave me a hard, disapproving look. "She's lonely, the only people she knows and trusts on this trip are Bilbo and Gandalf. I wouldn't be surprised if she was scared to death of us."

"What has she got to be afraid of?!"

"Kili, have you seen Dwalin?! Not to mention Thorin's permanent scowl, and your surly attitude! Gloin isn't much better with his lewd jokes and Nori with his shady past." Fili shook his head, "no, I don't see anything frightening about our company at all!"

I saw his point, but I was still convinced she had no interest in me, "I suppose, but I really don't think she feels the same way."

Fili got up to leave, brushing himself off, "you just wait and see... you'll both come to your senses sooner or later." He left me to my newly stirred up thoughts.


	13. Chapter 12

**LAERWEN'S POV **

I stumbled into the stone bench behind me, Lord Elrond offering a hand to keep me steady. I gazed up at Gandalf, my eyes filling with tears. I felt my voice shake, "what do you- what do you mean by that?!" I put my face in my hands, willing the tears to stop flowing. "What is it you want me to say?! That I'm happy?! That I'm pleasantly surprised?! Gandalf!" I glared at him through my tears. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I'M NOT HUMAN!?"

Gandalf sighed, "Lady Laerwen, I never said you weren't Human. I simply said you weren't all Human." Bilbo sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I wanted to shrug away the offending limb, but let it linger, suddenly craving its supportive grasp. I felt a sob tear at my throat.

I looked at Elrond, "how could you have known?"

Lord Elrond remained silent, obviously choosing his words carefully, "Gandalf came to me your first night here, with many things lingering at the back of his mind." Elrond drew closer, only to stand at the railing behind me, looking out into the forest. "He told me of your mysterious appearance, which Bilbo had enlightened him on, and of your fascination with rain. He also told me about your singing, your astonishingly quick healing process, and the happenings with the trolls." He turned to face me, his dark eyes seemingly piercing my soul. "I was curious, so naturally I consulted the extensive library we have-"

"You have a library?!"

"Hehe, yes, Lady Laerwen, we do. A rather large one, but that is beside the point at the moment." I flushed and he continued. "What I found deeply troubled me," he looked back into the forest. "I had never heard of such a union, with all parties surviving."

"All parties?"

"Yes, three to be exact. Each of the parents is one... and the third is the child."

"Me."

"Yes, young one."

"How old am I really?"

"You are right in saying that in Human years, you are eighteen."

"But that's in Human years, what am I in- in my other race's years?"

"I cannot say, there is not enough information on them to be precise."

"I suppose you want me to stay here, for you to study me?"

"If you are so in-"

"I am not so inclined! I-" I flushed again, biting my tongue. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I would rather die than be a specimen for your entertainment."

"You would not be-"

I leaped from my seat, "I wouldn't be treated like a source of entertainment, like an animal?! Are you so sure?! Would I not be confined inside the walls of Rivendell, dogged always so I do not run away or cause trouble?! Would I not be expected to do as told when asked?! NO! I won't live like that! I crave freedom! I hate being cooped up! I cannot even wear shoes, I feel too constricted!"

I turned away, running to the opposite side of the terrace, facing the forest over the railing. I felt my arms spread out like wings as tears rolled down my cheeks, "I want to be free, forever and always... I long to fly, to run, to ride, to swim..." I wiped at my nose, "to sing... that's all I want..." I rubbed my upper arms with my fingers, kneading the muscles underneath until they jerked in painful protest.

Gandalf stood up, a small smile playing at his lips, "well, Lord Elrond, I think you have enough there to make sufficient observations."

Lord Elrond's face was unreadable. Bilbo walked over to me and pulled one of my hands into his, "you know, it does make a lot of sense."

"Oh Bilbo!" I felt a small smile tug at my mouth. "You always pick the worst things to say at the worst times." Bilbo chuckled, making my smile grow wider.

Thorin, who hadn't said a word through the entire scene, gave a large harrumph, "I've had enough of this foolishness!" He turned to go, but I ran to stop him, barring his way.

Seething, I whispered, "I am accompanying you on the rest of your journey, Lord Thorin. Please make no move to prevent me from doing so."

I stepped past him, only just hearing Gandalf's quiet chuckle, "She is as predictably unpredictable as her heritage, Elrond."

I turned to face Elrond once more, "Lord Elrond, is it alright if I saw the information you have on my heritage?"

Lord Elrond gave a slight nod, "I think it would be wise for you to know as much as possible about your race. Be here an hour before sunset." I nodded and left.

_Later that evening... _

"Fili?"

"Lady Laerwen?"Fili turned around quickly, trying to find where my voice had come from.

I stepped out from behind a curtain of dark green vines covered in small yellow roses, "would you mind coming with me to the library? Lord Elrond is showing me something."

"Why would you want _me_ to come with you?"

"Bilbo is busy helping Gandalf and everyone else is busy getting ready to leave tomorrow." I gave a shy smile, "besides, I trust you more than Kili, who happens to be moping in the garden again."

Fili laughed, "alright, I'll go. Hold on while I make sure my things are all in order." I smiled and followed him back to the campsite, bustling with the activity of the Company.

Fili rolled his sleeping mat and slid his daggers into the sheaths on his arms. He then wakled over to my hiding place and whispered, "all ready to go." I slipped my hand in his, marvelling at how his fingers dwarfed my own (no pun intended). I led him up the stairs and nodded to Elrond who was waiting for me by the rail. I gave my assent and we were off, Fili still holding my hand and my heart fluttering. I knew not what lay ahead.


End file.
